La Leyenda del Gaia
by Eli Yuy
Summary: ¿Dónde se encuentra su mente ahora? El camino que tiene que cruzar es difícil, duro, y las memorias no dejan de atormentarla. Estar destinada es algo abrumador, ser invisible para todos los demás ya en sí era una pesadilla... sobre todo en el fin del mundo.
1. Zack

**Zack.**

Él era… singular.

Lo más vistoso de él era su complexión fornida, en una altura que no pasaba del 1.80, quizá menos que eso; sin embargo, su rostro estaba adornado con sus ojos casi púrpuras (Génesis de Alexandría, o mera casualidad genética). Muchos aseguraban que eran lentes de contacto, así como otros que decían que se había operado la nariz, que su piel era demasiado clara para ser latino, que su cabello era demasiado negro…

Pero ella sabía la verdad.

Sabía que esa mirada tan particular oscilaba mucho entre las chicas alrededor de él; que un beso suyo no era tan especial para él como debería de ser. Su sonrisa era casi perene, amable, tranquila, que siempre debía mostrar por el trabajo que tenía.

Sin embargo, lo había conocido serio. En el campo era distinto, protector, fuerte, completamente defensivo al tener más fuerza de lo que parecía; nunca tuvo miedo de hacerse daño, y era, sobre todo, un hombre de palabra.

Estaba tan cerca, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Admitió que, al inicio, había caído prendada de él cuando lo conoció, tal como todas las chicas que se habían cruzado con él; la situación hizo que ellos pudiesen convivir y conocerse aún más, solo para notar lo realmente lejos que esta de él, de su atención.

De Zack, el galán.

Ese era el motivo de su extrañeza cuando, de pronto, lo encontró de pie frente a ella.

-Qué suerte, eres tú, Annie.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras el cataclismo, había decido vivir con calma fuera e las ciudades, o lo que quedaba de ellas, lejos del ruido, del estrés; estaba débil, mantener el equilibro era un trabajo demasiado duro, apenas cumpliría veintiuno (la mayoría de edad). Satine, su hermosa amiga pelirroja, le había animado a ir a un evento del pueblo, donde recolectaban algunos ingredientes del bosque en parejas, al azar.

-Sé que te vendrá bien salir, Annie. -Había dicho la curvilínea enfermera. -Además, todos participaremos.

-No me siento cómoda. -Admitió, sin poder ver los ojos verdes de su amiga.

-Alexis hubiese querido que siguieras adelante.

-Lo sé.

¡Cómo dolía! Pensar en él a esas alturas seguía doliendo; Annie trató de alisar su largo cabello negro con los dedos y llevar la mirada oscura hacia arriba, contemplando la copa del árbol bajo el que se refugiaban del sol del mediodía, víctima de su propio nerviosismo. Satine, Elleise y Zack era los únicos amigos que podían _mirarla_, por eso accedía a salir con ellos. Siempre había temido al ser invisible para el resto, y ahora que sabía la razón de ello, le costaba mucho más trabajo que antes.

Fue esa la razón por la que accedió entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La plaza del pueblo era pequeña, el suelo estaba hecho con piedra labrada en un gris claro esmaltado, permanecía pulcro por el cuidado de los habitantes; había árboles jóvenes con verdes hojas en maceteras rectangulares, tenían poco de haber renacido. La parte alta de la plaza estaba decorada con banderillas de colores, y la gente había salido de sus hogares para así poder ver a los jóvenes… no había muchos adultos, la mayoría no pasaba de treinta y cinco o cuarenta años. Había, además, únicamente dos niños, uno de dos años y otro de tres meses, los cuales eran un acontecimiento digno de asombro para el pueblo.

Entre aplausos, algunos comenzaron a bailar y dar vueltas como si jugaran a las sillas musicales, paseando entre los lugares donde debían pararse, marcados en el suelo con cintas de colores en forma de cuadrados, rojos para las chicas, verdes para los varones, aunque no eran reglamentarios; Annie se mantenía de pie entre la gente, observando a los chicos reír y dar pequeños saltos, como adultos jugando a ser niños… hasta que un atractivo chico, de cabello rubio oscuro con ojos como el cielo se acercó a ella, tomándola de la muñeca sin preguntar, jalándola hacia el centro del baile.

-¡Elleise! -Dijo, avergonzada, mientras daba sutiles zancadas en el suelo, como si quisiera frenarlo. -Ya son un número par.

-Vamos, te prometo que yo o Satine quedaremos contigo.

Le gustaba ver así a Elleise, sonriendo con gusto, el cabello sutilmente ondulado cayendo sobre sus mejillas; en el pasado, él era sombrío, amargo, siempre oculto como una sombra tras su hermano mayor y su estricto padre. Solamente por eso accedió a seguirle el paso, dar un leve giro que él mismo le indicó, haciendo alzar un poco el vuelo de su falda plisada color vino. Fue entonces cuando el aplauso cesó, y notó que su compañero había sido secuestrado de ella tras un tiró evidente.

-¿Ellie? -Susurró.

Se quedó de pie, parada en medio de esa plaza, mientras todos comenzaban a pasar alrededor de ella para formar parejas a toda prisa, buscando y riendo entre miradas de complicidad…

-Qué suerte, eres tú, Annie.

Aun llevaba puesto el uniforme color negro de paramédico, adornado con tiras en un fuerte color azul rey; se sorprendió bastante de que tomara su mano con suma rapidez, pues ni siquiera se encontraba parada en uno de los sitios asignados para las parejas.

-¡Quedé solo! -Soltó uno de los muchachos, tras el grupo, con un gesto de contrariedad.

-Vas solo entonces. -Contestó una de las chicas, la cual tomaba a otra fémina un tanto más joven que ella.

Hubo risas entonces entre los presentes, pero Annie no tuvo oportunidad de entender el chiste de la trivialidad aquella, estaba más consternada por su compañero. ¿Suerte? No, no lo creía. Zack había hecho de forma intencional, pues él era un hombre que era normalmente "cazado" por las chicas y alguno que otro muchacho; el tacto de su mano en la de ella le había dado un sobresalto, obteniendo poco después una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, estoy bien. -Se apresuró a sonreír. -Me siento con energía, no te preocupes.

Sobreprotector. Zack era así desde que Alexis había fallecido; ella creía que tal vez era que le había afectado demasiado el perder a su líder, con quien todos tenían una conexión sumamente fuerte, ya que él había sido el que lo había encontrado tras…

-Vamos entonces. -Exclamó él, mientras tiraba de su mano.

Les había tocado recolectar setas.

Fue hasta el momento en el que ataron sus muñecas con un cordel cuando pudo notar que Zack se encontraba muy nervioso; su miraba oscilaba entre los presentes, y sus manos temblaban con sutileza. También se percató de que otras chicas la miraban, a ELLA, como si le tuvieran resentimiento. No sabía con exactitud cuál de las dos cosas era más terrorífica.

-¿Zack? Estás temblando. – Susurró. - ¿Estás bien?

–Sabes que soy malo hablando.

–¿Eh?

La miró entonces. Las parejas habían comenzado a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque, incluidos Elleise y Satine con distintas parejas, aparentemente secuestrados sin que ellos pudieran preverlo; Annie comenzó a caminar también, tratando de escapar de sus hermosos ojos, pero fue frenada por él mismo al no moverse de su lugar.

–¿Zack?

–_Fue hace un año._ –Dijo en español. –_Cuando me pidió que cuidara de ti, en este mismo bosque._

–¿Qué?

Habían comenzado a caminar finalmente, un tanto atrasados del grupo, pero Annie estaba segura de que no irían a recoger setas; el paramédico había tomado un camino distinto al sendero marcado para seguir, andando entre los pinos jóvenes que no pasaban de cuatro metros, entre pequeñas piedras lisas y maleza furtiva que gustaba de crecer de manera caprichosa. Ella percibió entonces el aroma a la humedad, dulzón, así como el distintivo sonido del agua correr entre las rocas.

–¿A dónde vamos? -Cuestionó ella con suma suavidad. No quería decirle que no había entendido lo que le había dicho.

–Hace un año… antes de la batalla. –Habló él, y pudo notarse su voz ahogada. –Alexis me pidió hablar con él, a solas, en este lugar.

Annie fue entonces capaz de contemplar, entre la sombra que proyectaban los árboles, una roca en un inusual color blanco, como si fuese mármol o algo parecido; le dio un escalofrío el haber escuchado su nombre, ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de pronunciarlo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Zack se había quedado de pie frente a esa roca, que lo superaba en altura, y ella fue incapaz de mirarlo de pronto.

-Elleise era su mano derecha, León su mejor combatiente… no entendía la razón por la que me necesitaba. –La voz del joven se había quebrado de pronto. –Me hizo prometer que no lo diría, Annie. Pero ya no puedo con ello…

-¿De qué hablas? –Se alteró muchísimo. Zack no era un hombre que pudiese quebrarse con facilidad.

–Él… él sabía que iba a morir. Lo supo desde el momento en el que tuvo que hacer la prueba, cuando supo quién era realmente…

Estaba llorando. La visión para la chica era demasiada como para dejarla formular una palabra… él siempre fue tan firme, tan fuerte…

–Fui el único que lo supo, él único al que se lo dijo… Annie, yo lo sabía, sabía que iba a morir, y que no había nada que hacer para salvarlo. –Cayó de rodillas al suelo, jalando su mano suavemente. –Lo único que me pidió fue que cuidara de ti… que debías sobrevivir… que confiaba que te cuidaría con mi vida…

Annie se mantuvo con la vista al frente, escuchando como su amigo sollozaba sin control; pudo imaginarlo, sentado en aquella roca: la camisa de botones con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, el pantalón gris oscuro de vestir. La tez clara, el fino y lacio cabello rubio pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, su semblante serio, casi despreciativo, excepto cuando la miraba a ella… se arrodilló frente a Zack, y lo rodeó con su brazo libre tan fuerte como pudo. Percibió sus lágrimas sobre su pecho femenino, escuchó sus suspiros cortados, y ella misma contuvo su deseo por llorar con él.

–Zack… no había nada que pudiésemos hacer. –No sabía exactamente qué decirle en ese momento. –Alexis… aceptó su destino… por eso es un héroe… sin él, no estaríamos aquí.

Solamente la había rodeado con un brazo, pero su fuerza era suficiente para cortarle el aire; tardó un poco en que se calmara, quizá un tanto más de lo esperado. Acabó arrodillada frente a él, mirando los árboles, escuchando el sonido de las aves revoloteando, de la brisa pasar entre las hojas.

–Lo lamento, Annie. –Dijo, finalmente, con voz ronca.

–¿Qué cosa lamentas?

–Derrumbarme. No disfruto… de hablar demasiado de mí.

–Era algo que te lastimaba por dentro, no creo que sea malo. Solo, quizá… nos hemos atrasado con respecto al resto.

El paramédico levantó la cabeza de inmediato tras escucharla, notándose alarmado; sus ojos se veían irritados, y sus mejillas estaban quizá demasiado sonrojadas, algo realmente impresionante para ella.

–Tienes razón, creo que hay que movernos.

–¿Qué les diremos al resto…?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Elleise se notaba inquieto. Satine, preocupada. Annie no creyó que fueran a creerse el cuento que Zack acababa de soltarles por la demora, así como que los dos tuviesen los ojos enrojecidos y el hecho de que sonaran congestionados.

–¿Se encuentran bien? -La enfermera cuestionó. –Es decir, si pueden respirar bien, puedo darles un antihistamínico.

–Vendría bien, sin duda. –Sonrió el fornido latino.

Claro, el carisma de Zack influenciaba a _casi_ todos. Elleise se apresuró entonces a sacar a Annie de la pequeña clínica donde los "atendieron" por la pelirroja, quien era entretenida en ese momento por el paramédico… o viceversa.

–Annie, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –Exigió saber el rubio.

Le sabía mal mentirle, pero tampoco quería delatar que Zack lo había hecho, o al menos no decir aquello que le había confesado, ya que se había tomado la molestia de llevarla a parte para contarle.

–Nada malo, Ellie.

–¿Entonces dices también que una planta les causó alergia…?

–Tú sabes que, de todas las personas que me rodean, Zack sería el último en lastimarme.

–Yo… lo sé. –Se notó algo contrariado.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte entonces. –Le sonrió con levedad. –No ocurrió nada malo, con él o conmigo.

–¡Annie! –Se escuchó la voz de Zack desde adentro. –Necesito que tomes algo. –Salió entonces por la puerta de emergencias, una puerta relativamente sencilla como si fuese de una casa cualquiera, solo para entregarle una pastilla pequeña en su mano. –¿Sucede algo?

–Interrumpes mi cita. –Contestó Elleise, completamente gélido.

–Ya quisieras.

–¿Está bien si…? –La chica indicó la pastilla que le había dado.

–Claro, tranquila. Te quitará la congestión y el malestar.

–Sí, gracias. Vete ya. –El rubio fingió una molestia que no sentía.

–Hasta crees que voy a dejarte solo con ella.

–Ella sabe cuidarse sola, no ocupa de tu vista, perro.

–¿A quién llamas perro, gatito…?

Annie se notaba un poco más tranquila al verlos discutir de esa manera; Zack aun se veía congestionado, pero… sin duda, mucho más relajado que antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quisiera que cuidaras de ella tal como lo haría yo… que la miraras como la miré yo…"

Había anochecido hacía unos cuantos minutos, y el aire comenzaba a ser un poco más gélido, pues el otoño se aproximaba tras un tanto de ausencia por todo lo ocurrido; en la pequeña plaza se habían encendido las farolas, y la alegre música provinciana invitaba a bailar para olvidar el trabajado duro y los pesares del día a día. Tras haberle confesado aquello, Zack, ya sin el uniforme de paramédico, no podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas palabras que Alexis le había dicho tiempo antes.

–Ellie, no, espera. -Escuchó la voz de Annie tras él.

–Vamos, Satine se esforzó mucho contigo, tienen que mirarte.

"Solo la vi. A ella. Vi sus ojos."

Annie cargaba con el peso del mundo. Eso la hacía estar rodeada siempre de una bruma densa que parecía opacarla del resto de personas, de su atención, de su mirada… a excepción de Alexis. Él siempre la miraba distinto, desde el inicio, algo que lo hacía sospechar de él…

–¡Ellie!

Allí estaba, en la mitad de la plaza, tomada de la mano de Elleise; llevaba un vestido ajustado hasta la cadera, con un maravilloso vuelo hasta sus rodillas, de color aperlado. Su largo cabello negro estaba suelto, flotando con cada giro que Elleise le daba. Sus ojos almendrados, sus labios levemente pintados en rosa.

Era muy bonita, esbelta y curvilínea, sonriente a pesar de la tormenta que llevaba oculta en su interior.

Bailó también con las chicas del pueblo, dibujando su usual sonrisa, calma, pero su mirada permanecía en ella; pensó entonces en ir con Elleise y arrebatársela como era su costumbre (un juego entre ellos en el que los cuatro estaban completamente de acuerdo jugar), pero cuando soltó la mano de la chica en curso, su cuerpo se quedó congelado, mientras todos aplaudían el final de una canción. Con los ojos puestos en ella, en Annie.

–¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó una voz conocida, a su lado.

Zack se sentía avergonzado. Miró a la pelirroja Satina con una sonrisa que delataba su nerviosismo, obteniendo en respuesta un gesto de confusión.

–Sí. No. –Acabó confesando. –He bebido un poco.

–Estás tomando medicamentos, Zack. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Le reprendió, de una forma tan dulce que no parecía tal cosa.

–Sí, ya lo sé, pero no fue demasiado. –Hizo que la bella enfermera se girara, empujándola hacia donde se encontraban sus otros dos amigos, charlando o discutiendo. –Ahora ayúdame a entretener a Ellie.

–¿Por qué?

Antes de que pudiese contestarle algo, la pareja se giró para verlos, cuando su proximidad ya era perceptible para ellos; fue entonces cuando Zack pudo ver los ojos de Annie de una manera demasiado directa: no eran de un café claro como hubiese jurado, sino que tenían un destello dorado sobre un gris profundo… tan inusual como sus propios ojos violetas. Tan hermosos como un universo completo. ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿O era parte de su carga…?

–¡Te ves preciosa, Satine! –Annie se notó emocionada.

–Eso es porque tus manos son diestras con los vestidos. –La pelirroja ruborizó ante el halago.

–Te robo. –Elleise, tranquilo, tomó a Satine del brazo con delicadeza, justo cuando una nueva pieza, alegre, comenzaba a sonar.

El vestido que Annie había confeccionado para Satine, en color verde esmeralda, hacía justicia a la inigualable belleza de la pelirroja; sintió la mano de la morena en la suya, y se obligó a salir del trance en el que estaba atrapado.

–¿Podemos… salir un momento? –Dijo la chica. –Estoy mareada por el medicamento.

–Claro, tranquila. Me siento igual.

Caminaron entonces fuera de aquella plaza, entre la penumbra de los senderos de piedra que marcaban el perímetro de esta, alejándose un poco de la gente, de la música, del bullicio…

–¿Cómo te sientes, Zack?

–Mareado.

–Me refiero a lo de la tarde.

Tuvo que detenerse. El rostro de Annie era ahora terriblemente nítido, claro y… hermoso, tanto que, por un momento, se sintió bastante cohibido. ¿Él? Fue extraño, pero descubrió que ni siquiera el mirar sus pies lo tranquilizaban, sus finas manos parecían jamás haber combatido tal como la había visto tiempo antes…

–¿Zack?

–Estoy tranquilo. –Tuvo que mirarla entonces, sonriéndole, tratando de verse tal como lo decía. –Siento que podré dormir hoy.

La chica lo miraba, con un sutil dejo de sorpresa en el rostro; no comprendió, de pronto, pero, sin que viniera al caso, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. "Los besos de Zack no significan nada." Lo escuchó una vez, de una charla casual entre algunas chicas. Pero no hacía nada malo, ¿cierto? Nada ilegal. Nada…

–¿Me veo aun mal, Annie?

–N-no. –Ella pareció nerviosa, algo extraño ya que ella nunca había caído ante él. –Es solo que… tal vez suene muy extraño, quizá es todo por lo que sucedió en la tarde…

–¿Qué pasa?

–Me has mirado… tal como lo hacía Alexis.

Tuvo un intenso escalofrío. "Los besos de Zack no significan nada." De nuevo, esa frase rondando en su cabeza. Abrió los labios para intentar decir algo, pero solo salieron sutiles quejidos… humillándolo terriblemente ante ella. Annie había hecho una mueca de duda, una quizá demasiado inocente, para luego verse preocupada. Le supo bastante mal.

–Te he mirado. –Dijo finalmente.

–¿Eh?

–Soy… la última persona que debía verte de esa manera. –Se animó a tomar sus manos. Delicadas, femeninas. –Pero lo hice, y ahora no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Lo lamento.

Notó su sorpresa, su sutil rubor. Al final de cuentas, ¿no era eso lo que Alexis le había pedido? ¿Cuidarla como _él_ lo había hecho? _A su lado._ Pero ¿por qué él? Había estado con tantas mujeres, no podía ser como…

–¿Sabes? No pienses mal… pero… él me dijo lo mismo.

–¿Eh?

Annie había sonreído, de una manera demasiado maravillosa.

–¿Sabías que… estaba comprometido? Y, además de eso, había pasado por muchas personas, desde que tenía quince años. Él no se consideraba una buena persona para mí. Pero ese era solo su concepto, eso no es un impedimento para…

Sus manos se afianzaron en su cintura, y pegó la frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos. Fue lo más cerca que se permitió, conscientemente al menos, de estar con ella. Percibió sus manos sobre los hombros, sutilmente empuñadas, y se encogió entre sus brazos con suma facilidad… esbelta, delicada, muy lejos de ser lo que realmente era.

–Zack…

–Un momento más. Por favor.


	2. Elleise

**Elleise. **

Mano derecha.

¿En serio eso era él?

-¡Elleise!

¿De verdad ostentaba un cargo tan grande?

-¡Elleise! ¡Respóndeme, por favor!

Por eso podía quitarle un poco de _peso_ de encima…

-¡Ellie!

No dolía tanto como hubiese esperado, solo era el gusto metálico de la sangre que escapaba de su boca, la que le impedía respirar… además de los disparos que tenía en el pecho y abdomen, por donde también se estaba desangrando. Pero no tenía dolor. En su cabeza solamente tenía la sensación de Annie, de sus gritos desesperados tratando de despertarlo.

¿Despertarlo?

"_Debes probar tu valía, Elleise."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en diferentes lugares, y estaba completamente consciente de ello, por algún motivo que desconocía; estudiaba leyes, más que nada por presión familiar, y hacía deporte de forma vigorosa… por el mismo motivo.

-En sus marcas.

Había levantado la azulada mirada, percibiendo su propio sudor corriendo entre su cabello crespo rubio oscuro, a causa de su sobreesfuerzo y el calor veraniego, inclemente desde esos cambios climáticos que atormentaban el país últimamente; podía con ello, con lo que se le pusiera en frente.

-¡Listos!

Probaría que no era menos que Lathis.

El chirrido del silbato lo hizo comenzar a correr por la pista de grava, marcada en blanco, a la par que sus otros cuatro compañeros, al menos durante los primeros tres segundos, puesto que pronto comenzó a superarlos con suma facilidad; corría, huía de lo que su mente cargaba.

"Cuando corres, tu rostro cambia. Te ves libre."

Annie. Ella tenía algo extraño que no podía explicar, pero que podía percibir de alguna forma; era como si una sombra oscura la cubriera siempre, haciéndola casi imperceptible a menos que estuvieses _consciente_ de ella. No era tan extraño para él, considerando la manera en que se habían conocido.

-¡Neón! -Gritó la entrenadora, envuelta en su ropa deportiva de colores chillones. -Nueva marca.

Asintió solamente, tratando de no hacer notar lo que había hecho al resto de los corredores. No era suficiente para él. Caminó hacia las bancas donde tenía su mochila, justo delante de las gradas de concreto, para tomar su botella de plástico y beber el resto del agua que le quedaba, ya que no iba a correr más.

"_La expectativa."_

Era la sombra de su hermano mayor, Lathis. Siempre por delante de él: era quien tenía la mejor marca en atletismo, el mejor promedio en la universidad, el mejor trabajo, el mejor salario; el más inteligente, el más habilidoso… levantó la mirada, y pudo ver, sobre los escalones de las gradas parcialmente cubiertos con la sombra del techo laminado, a Yen, la amiga de Annie, con el uniforme oscuro que usaban los miembros del atletismo femenil, charlando de forma animada con _ella_.

-_¡Ni hao! _-Gritó entonces, decidido, y su voz grave hizo eco en las gradas.

Yen era china, era lo único, en sí, que sabía de ella. La universidad, reconocida a nivel mundial, te obligaba a tener un excelente inglés para los estudiantes que venían del extranjero, los cuales eran muchísimos a diferencia de los locales europeos como él. Le daba cierto orgullo estar allí, ya que también, en sí, era sumamente difícil entrar, debido al prestigio y a la cantidad de extranjeros que peleaban para entrar (y no existía mayor favoritismo por los locales).

-_¡Ni hao wa!_ -Contestó Yen en voz alta, con entusiasmo, mientras alzaba la mano.

Pudo notar la mirada de Annie en él, pero solamente le había obsequiado una sonrisa tenue. Tomó su mochila y se la colocó al hombro, comenzando a caminar hacia las gradas, dividida de la pulcra pista de concreto y pasto verde con un cerco de malla metálica; subió por las escaleras color gris pálido, sintiendo secretamente alivio por sentir la sombra del techo sobre sus hombros. La bruma estaba allí, rodeándola, opacándola de una forma que le desagradaba, como si fuese ajena a todos ellos…

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Annie? -Cuestionó, en inglés, de forma limpia.

No estaba acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas, gracias a la misma simpleza que su familia le había impuesto en _contra de su voluntad_, por lo que la primera vez que se topó con _ello_, estuvo días sin poder siquiera salir de su habitación, con el pretexto de tener exámenes importantes; sin embargo, para Annie todo aquello era una completa hazaña, al menos lo que les estaba pasando, por un motivo que aun no podía siquiera descifrar.

-Mejor cada día. -Respondió, en el mismo idioma, con el mismo cuidado.

-¿Todavía te sientes culpable? -Yen preguntó con voz media, mientras ataba su corto cabello negro. Su inglés era poco nítido de pronto para él, pero era capaz de percibir cuando ella utilizaba un tono bromista. -Quizá te serviría más una clase de conducción extra.

-Yen, ya basta. -Pidió Annie, avergonzada.

-De hecho, lo he retomado. -Les contestó él, con un tono ligeramente serio, haciendo que las chicas se preocuparan. -De manera preventiva, me lo han exigido.

-¡Li! -Gritaron desde la pista.

-Debo irme. -Yen tomó su mochila, sonriendo como si se disculpara. Si era honesto, le costaba bastante poder deducir los gestos de la chica, a pesar de su esfuerzo, notando lo lejos que estaban sus culturas. -Los veo después.

Ambos la despidieron con la mano. Mientras la seguía con la mirada, tras bajar con una celeridad increíble la tenebrosa escalinata de las gradas, la cabeza lógica de Elleise le recordaba que él _no hablaba italiano_.

-¿Te sientes culpable, Ellie?

Era italiano. Estaba completamente consciente de que era italiano lo que Annie estaba hablando… pero podía entenderlo en su cabeza, tal como si estuviese escuchando su natal inglés; estuvo a punto de tener otro shock mental. ¿Cómo podía tener la cabeza tan cerrada ante una situación visiblemente magnífica? ¿Solo porque no tenía la capacidad para explicarlo? Había tanto en lo cotidiano que era incapaz de explicar, y no se ponía como loco por eso…

-Jamás dejaré de sentir culpa. -Contestó finalmente, observando el rostro de la chica. -Estuviste muerta durante unos minutos.

-Comprende que, si eso no hubiese ocurrido, nosotros…

Una pelota pasó por delante de sus ojos con bastante velocidad, tanta que el inglés pudo identificar sus distintivos colores monocromáticos junto al distintivo sonido de golpe; pudo notar entonces incluso como el cabello negro de Annie se alborotaba, y la mochila de la nombrada caía desde su regazo al suelo.

-¡Pelota! -Se escuchó desde abajo.

No extenuó el enojo que había subido por todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta su rostro, acalorándolo considerablemente; su reacción fue la de tomar el balón solamente para lanzarlo de nueva cuenta hacia abajo con demasiada velocidad, golpeando al sujeto que lo pateó en primer lugar con una fuerza _interesante_ que lo hizo caer sentado al suelo. La pelota, tras golpear el hombro del muchacho, todavía siguió su camino en vertical hacia el cielo cerca de metro y medio antes de volver a caer sobre el pasto, dejando mudos a los que habían visto todo aquello, incluyendo a la italiana, cuyo rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-¡Tienes mano para el béisbol! -Le dijeron desde abajo, en tono alegre.

-_Idiotas._ -Susurró, malhumorado, para volver a la chica. -¿Te encuentras bien, Annie?

-Sí. -Dijo, con un tono de voz que le contradecía, con los ojos oscuros entreabiertos.

-Mejor nos movemos de aquí. Ven. -Extendió la mano hacia ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Para él, Annie era una posibilidad. No era como las otras chicas, que habían tenido una vida agitada desde que eran muy jóvenes, posiblemente por esa extraña bruma que parecía estar rodeándola siempre.

Pero, entonces, apareció Satine.

Aquella hermosa pelirroja había aparecido en sus sueños tiempo antes, por lo que encontrarla no era factible para él (¿cuándo un sueño se hacía realidad, de una forma tan textual?); no podía evitar, sin embargo, sentir culpa, una demasiado secreta como para ser expresada a alguna otra persona, incluso a Zack.

-¿Ellie? -El muchacho de ojos violetas le habló con su inglés golpeado, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. -Estás derramando la malteada.

-¿Qué? -Susurró con voz suave. Fue entonces cuando pudo percibir el frío en su rodilla, sobre su pantalón, y notó el líquido espeso cayendo del vaso inclinado. -Ah, demonios.

-Ten. -Le pasó una servilleta de papel que había sacado de su pantalón oscuro, tras levantarse de la banca de cemento donde se encontraban sentados. -¿Estás bien? Es poco común en ti que estés tan pensativo.

A esa hora, la pequeña plaza de descanso estaba casi solitaria; era un lugar parecido a un parque de relajación, lleno de árboles altos que aplacaban un poco ese calor, caminos rojizos de grava, y bancas en un pálido gris. La azulada mirada de Elleise quedó en Zack, el paramédico, unos segundos, antes de comenzar a limpiar su pantalón negro con la servilleta de una manera más bien torpe.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que nada irrelevante te deja callado. ¿Es la enfermera?

-No, no es Satine… ¿por qué todo para ti tiene que ver con mujeres?

-Porque no me van los hombres. -Contestó con bastante naturalidad.

-Muy cómico. -Le arrojó la servilleta sucia.

No lo entendería. Era muy común en esa época que las relaciones fuesen "light", incluso que pudieses estar con varias personas a la vez… gracias a la poca cantidad de nacimientos que ocurrían en el mundo. Todo por la arraigada idea de que "menos es más", se habían condenado a una extinción inminente.

"Todo tiene una razón, Elleise."

Esa tarde, se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía a Annie, con el temor de ser criticado o víctima de la burla… "¿Sentimientos? Que anticuado. ¿Novios? ¿Vivimos en 1990?". No planeaba tal cosa, solo necesitaba sacar de su pecho ese sentimiento confuso que tenía, y ella era la persona adecuada.

-Ellie, estás un poco perdido.

Levantó la mirada, observando a Annie parada frente a él, en un extraño pantalón de mezclilla oscura, holgada blusa rojo oscuro, el negro cabello atado en una coleta alta; llevaba los brazos trigueños descubiertos, esbeltos, víctima del sofoco veraniego al que eran sometidos últimamente. Resaltaba curiosamente entre la pulcritud de los rectos edificios, sombríos y minimalistas, sin plantas, césped o algo remotamente vivo, solo pasos, bancas de concreto gris, cubos de metal cromado…

-No, estaba esperándote. Ya no tengo materias en antropología e historia.

-¿Me esperabas? -Ella se notó preocupada -¿Pasó algo malo?

De nuevo, esa extraña sensación, de oírla hablar italiano y entenderla sin embargo… ¿por qué para ella era tan normal? Tomó asiento a su lado, dejando la mochila sobre sus propias piernas, aun con el gesto de ligera preocupación en el rostro.

-No, solo… estoy consternado. -Dijo. No sabía cómo comenzar con lo planeado. -Tú… crees que nos rodea algo incomprensible, aunque latente, pero a mí me cuesta mucho aceptarlo.

-Pero, Ellie… ¿no te encontraste ya con la chica enfermera?

Se trabó entonces. Estaba llevando la conversación hacia otra parte. Fue entonces cuando escuchó las sirenas a lo lejos, torretas policiacas sin duda.

-Sí, pero… espera, quiero comenzar de nuevo.

-Creo que tú, como yo, tienes un propósito importante… aun no sé cuál, pero sé que lo tienes. Cuando sea tu tiempo…

Las detonaciones eran cercanas, demasiado, algo que alteró al inglés de forma instintiva; era como si fuesen más latentes los sonidos del exterior que las palabras de la chica… o era que…

_En cierta forma lo sabía._

El dolor que sintió en el pecho fue quemante, pero no lo sintió de inmediato, sino que vio el rostro de Annie mancharse en rojo. De su sangre. Vio con nitidez como su rostro cambiaba a un gesto de aterrada sorpresa, tras caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido; hubo gritos estridentes, más detonaciones, y su cuerpo cayó por gravedad al suelo.

-¡ELLEISE!

La chica debió arrojarse al suelo, para evitar que le hirieran en el fuego cruzado que existía entre delincuentes y policías, que habían entrado sin medirse siquiera, pero acabó arrodillada a su lado, sacudiéndolo suavemente, haciendo presión sobre la herida que tenía en el abdomen.

-¡Quédate conmigo, Ellie!

_Su voz era como un susurro lejano._

-¡Ellie!

Era lo justo, ¿no? Había sido él quien la mató antes…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Elleise.

_Qué dulce…_

-Levántate, Elleise Neón.

No sentía ya dolor ni nada parecido en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos, confundido, notando un cielo completamente blanco, como si estuviera debajo de una pantalla… una muy lejana; aquella voz, suave, le provocó el deseo de levantarse, de buscar al dueño de ésta. Fue entonces, al tomar asiento sobre _algo_ que parecía ser un suelo negro, que se vio parcialmente sumergido en agua transparente, pero solamente lo reflejaba a él; el horizonte era completamente indistinguible, como si se extendiera infinitamente en horizontal, sin mayor curvatura u objeto que entorpeciera su camino.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Dijo, mientras tomaba asiento, percibiéndose húmedo, pero sin la sensación de frío consecuente.

A unos cinco metros de él estaba parada una persona muy extraña, de complexión esbelta, vistiendo un atuendo de saco y pantalón blanco, con sutiles detalles dorados; su rostro era sumamente refinado, con unos brillantes ojos dorados, y largo cabello platinado, fino, lacio, que caía hasta casi rozar su cintura. No pudo distinguir si ese ser era hombre o mujer a simple vista.

-Esta es tu prueba, Elleise. -Dijo. Su voz suave era completamente andrógina, dulce, benéfica. -Para comprobar si eres capaz de llevar mi nombre, mi insignia, mi misión.

-¿Quién eres?

Aquella hermosa persona había extendido su mano al frente, y, en un sutil destello, una espada larga, cromada, había aparecido frente a ésta; la tomó del mango dorado, y le apuntó con ésta en un aparente reto, aunque el rostro gentil no parecía tan amenazante.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel, la voz de la esperanza, el segundo al mando… y, si logras vencerme, serás tú mi representante en esa tierra cambiante.

No tuvo oportunidad de refutar siquiera, pues aquella persona se había lanzado contra él con la espada al frente; tuvo que moverse con prisa entre el agua para evitar que lo golpeara. Lo más extraño de todo, mientras se incorporaba y se colocaba a la defensiva, era que todo aquello no le parecía _descabellado_, sino muy lógico, como si todo tuviera sentido.

_El segundo al mando._

-Es muy fácil dudar y creer que uno se está volviendo loco. -Dijo el hermoso personaje, apuntándolo de nueva cuenta, desafiante. -A los humanos les gusta creer que solo existe lo que es palpable para ellos… pero siempre existirá aquello que no pueden explicar.

El corte consecuente fue demasiado doloroso, nítido. Pudo ver como su sangre, intensamente rojo, casi brillante, caía en el agua transparente, disolviéndose hasta perderse entre la misma; se llevó la mano al pecho, percibiendo la herida que comenzaba a empapar su camisa negra lentamente. Le fue casi imposible poder ver el momento en el que aquél joven, Gabriel, se le había acercado para atestarle tal herida, quedando de pie tras él, dándole la espalda.

-¿Sabes donde te encuentras, Elleise? Esto es la antesala al final. En el mundo terrenal estás muerto, y, mientras más tardes en este lugar, menos probabilidad tienes de regresar. ¿Qué harás?

"_Creí que podía hacerlo… y lo hice."_

Imitó entonces el movimiento que Gabriel hizo, con la diestra al frente, goteando su sangre por los dedos hasta tocar el agua; decidió en ese momento que dejaría su escepticismo a un lado, que comenzaría a aceptar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sus idiomas mezclados, los enigmáticos sueños… en ese momento, en su mano apareció un destello incluso más brillante que la de ese sujeto, para formarse una espada idéntica, visiblemente nueva, con inscripciones incomprensibles para él impresas en el filo cromado de la misma.

-Buen trabajo. -Susurró Gabriel, sonriendo con levedad.

Su reacción fue la de levantar aquella misteriosa espada cuando el ágil joven se arrojó nuevamente contra él, en una celeridad poco propia de un humano normal (aunque le había quedado claro que ese ser no era humano); el golpe metálico lo aturdió, haciendo que sus brazos temblaran por la fuerza recibida… pero esta vez no se doblegó. Su fe en ese momento había escapado como si hubiese abierto la pared que la contenía, energizándolo, llenándolo de una adrenalina sobrenatural. Tomó impulsó con la pierna derecha, consciente de la cortina de agua que levantó de una manera maravillosa, empujando a Gabriel con facilidad, alejándolo de él un metro.

-¡Eleva tu nombre, pórtalo con orgullo! -Exclamó el platinado, y su voz ahora era como un trueno. -Eres el segundo al mando, el portador del mensaje y la esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_El segundo al mando… ¿de qué cosa?_

-Tenemos pulso. -Escuchó una voz masculina.

Antes de poder formular siquiera un pensamiento, el dolor lo acribilló de aquella forma tan aguda, tal como cuando lo hirió esa persona; alcanzó a hacer un sonido gutural antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Eres amiga de Ellie?

Zack.

-Sí… algo así.

Annie.

-Mucho gusto, soy Zack.

-H-hola, soy Annie.

No con ella, Zack.

-¿Annie? _La chica atropellada._

-¿Te dijo que me atropelló?

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados estaban pesados, como si estuviera en un sueño lúcido… ¿estaba realmente despierto, o era parte de un sueño muy vívido?

-¿Hablas español? -Se escuchó extrañado.

-No. Italiano.

-Es solo que… entendiste lo que dije, eso me tomó por sorpresa. No sé si se parece el español al italiano.

-_La ragazza investe._

-No, no se parece a lo que dije.

Esa pequeña conversación lo alteró considerablemente… ¿acaso Annie y Zack podían entenderse tal como con él? Intentó hablarles (¿Interrumpirles?), pero su gemido hizo eco en la mascarilla de oxígeno que tenía sobre el rostro. Estaba vivo, sin duda, pero se sentía adormecido, _drogado_.

-¿Ellie?

Sintió la mano de la chica sobre la de él, la que tenía libre del catéter, por fortuna; lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a su amigo Zack, el paramédico, llevando el uniforme oscuro que parecía sumamente incómodo, así como las cortinas corredizas color verde muy claro detrás de él, haciéndolo resaltar considerablemente. Un poco más a su derecha estaba Annie, el largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, un vestido claro de tirantes, el gesto de sutil preocupación tatuado en su rostro. Su reacción siguiente fue la de llevarse la mano libre al rostro, y arrancarse sin miramientos la mascarilla.

-Elleise, espera. -Pidió Zack, con su acento golpeado, tratando de detenerlo. -Tranquilo.

-Me estoy ahogando con eso. -Contestó el rubio inglés. -Quiero vomitar, estoy mareado.

-Es por la medicación. -Le ayudó entonces a quitarse la mascarilla, con una sonrisa más calma, aunque no por ello inquietante. -Les avisaré que estás despierto.

-No… no llamaron a mis padres, ¿cierto?

-No creí que fuese eso lo que quisieras.

-Gracias, Zack.

El paramédico se alejó de ambos entonces, andando hacia la estación de enfermería a paso tranquilo; pronto notó en ella esa mirada común de cualquier chica que se topaba con su amigo… tenía que reconocer el carisma y atractivo que Zack desprendía, quien era sumamente evidente para cualquier sexo, de cualquier edad. Estaba seguro que había arrancado unas cuantas risas ilusionadas en su pasar por el pasillo.

-Ellie, me alegra que…

-Ahora lo entiendo. -La interrumpió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aquello especial que tú decías ver en mí. Lo vi. Estuve allí.

El rostro de la chica era de sorpresa… una sorpresa agradable.

-¿Le viste? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Se llamaba Gabriel… me dijo que… era el segundo...

Su aliento se agitó. Annie sonrió con calma.

-Tranquilo, descansa. Después volveremos a charlar con más tiempo.

Cerró los azulados ojos justo cuando una hermosa enfermera pelirroja entraba, una estudiante de apellido _Doom._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras la cortina, Zack había escuchado toda la conversación.


	3. Satine

**Satine.**

"Tú no llegarás lejos."

Frunció el ceño, concentrada, con la vista puesta en las hojas de su escritorio.

"Sigue corriendo, bolita."

El lápiz se deslizaba con agilidad entre las opciones del examen, puesto que aquello no era el verdadero reto por vencer para ella.

"Con esa cara… ¿no prefieres una carrera más fácil?"

La punta se rompió en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba consciente de lo mucho que resaltaba en ese lugar; portaba el blanco uniforme de enfermería con un orgullo que los demás no parecían comprender, puesto que era una prueba de que ella era mucho más que una cara bonita.

-¡Satine!

Su larga melena pelirroja estaba firmemente atada, despejando su blanco y lechoso rostro sutilmente redondeado, usando como maquillaje solamente sus brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda; no era esbelta en absoluto, había curvas que ella consideraba excesivas (su madre se había encargado de reiterarle aquello una y otra vez, enfocándose en su apariencia por sobre todas las cosas), y el blanco parecía reiterar aquello en cada reflejo por el que pasaba.

"Las chicas bonitas no son juzgadas."

Pero lo era. Era juzgada.

Desarrolló su amor por la medicina desde niña, un amor que le era impedido porque "las chicas bonitas no son inteligentes", un estereotipo forjado por la misma sociedad. ¿Quién decidió eso? Por eso "engordó", situación que le causó el acoso de su propia madre, y consecuentemente, sus compañeros y hasta esa profesora innombrable.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¿Baile?

Era la cuarta persona que le invitaba a tal evento, del cual no se había enterado al estar tan ajetreada con los exámenes (los cuales le costaban mucho, sin duda); sin embargo, en esta ocasión la situación era distinta, puesto que el muchacho que tenía delante le _sonaba_ de algún lado.

-_¿Nos conocemos?_ -Dijo en francés, pensando que, quizá, era de su ciudad de origen.

El gesto de consecuente duda que apareció en el muchacho le hizo entender que había cometido un error; se llevó la mano sobre los labios, ocultando el gesto de vergüenza que se había formado en su rostro. A pesar de que había sido un momento más bien bochornoso, aquel rubio muchacho no se había doblegado, aun con esa curiosa timidez que parecía rondarlo.

-Perdona, no te comprendí. -Dijo él, en un tono grave.

-Disculpa, te confundí con otra persona. -Contestó, usando un tono dulce, mientras sonreía con amabilidad. -Si me permites ser honesta, no sé de qué baile me estás hablando.

-Debes ser de primer año. -Continuó, un poco menos cohibido que antes. -Cada ciclo escolar, la escuela hace una especie de recepción y despedida para los alumnos…

-Y, ¿debe ser en parejas?

-No, no es así.

-Es solo que van varias ocasiones en las que me invitan, pero eres el primero que me explica de qué se trataba. -Siguió, en su tono amable. -Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Soy Elleise. Perdón por no presentarme antes, normalmente no soy tan impulsivo, pero…

-Tuviste la sensación de que nos conocíamos.

Vio su gesto de susto, como si lo hubiese atrapado en sus pensamientos, pero ella siguió sonriendo; era fácil para ella el aceptar ese tipo de situaciones, había tenido experiencias anteriores que le habían hecho creer que existía algo más fuera de su comprensión, a pesar de llevar una profesión más bien "analítica".

-Disculpa si te incomodé. -Continuó la enfermera. -Soy Satine. ¿Eres de aquí?

-Yo… sí. Vengo de la capital.

-¿De verdad? Yo vengo de Francia.

Fue entonces cuando pudo tranquilizar al joven, con esa habilidad nata que la había empujado a la enfermería (y no a un destino más hueco y vacío), conversando con el muchacho hasta que fue tiempo de tomar la siguiente clase. No fue un encuentro precisamente relevante…

Al menos hasta que supo que era amigo de Zack.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Su encuentro fue sumamente incómodo. El rostro del latino era de susto, uno muy íntimo y genuino, haciéndola disgustar bastante ya que era raro que él mostrara algún otro gesto que su sonrisa de galán de película; tuvo que tomar aire y fingir que no había visto aquello, ya que venía acompañado del rubio muchacho inglés, Elleise, el que la había invitado al baile.

-Satine. -Susurró Zack.

-Zack, qué sorpresa. Hola, Elleise.

-¿Se conocen? -Corearon ambos muchachos.

Élleise era el único que no llevaba uniforme, pues estudiaba derecho en la institución; Zack y ella, extrañamente, contrastaban a pesar de pertenecer a rubros similares: ella llevaba el pantalón y la filipina en color blanco, incluyendo el calzado, que debía llevar pulcramente limpio, además del cabello atado y el rostro limpio, despejado. Zack, por el contrario, llevaba una camiseta tipo polo color azul marino con el emblema de la escuela de paramédicos, holgado pantalón negro con bolsillos a los costados, botas militares del mismo color… y el muy cínico tenía la ceja izquierda perforada.

-Sí, Elleise me invitó a una recepción. -Contestó ella con sutileza.

-¿En serio? -Zack masculló, intentando componerse.

-No sabía que ustedes se conocían. -Elleise parecía ajeno a la densa atmósfera.

-Nos conocimos hace tiempo, en el propedéutico… aunque creo que ya debes estar en finales, ¿no, Zack?

-Eh. -El nombrado se notó incómodo. -No todavía, no he acabado mis horas de servicio.

-¿Y tú, Elleise? No me contaste en qué parte de tu carrera vas.

-Llevo dos años ya. -Susurró, como si hubiese comprendido de pronto por donde iba el asunto. -Pero es una carrera larga en este país.

-Sumamente importante, más bien… por cierto, ¿a qué hora es el evento?

Zack había estado con ella, sí. Fue el primer hombre con el que tuvo sexo… aunque, cuando él se enteró, se puso como frenético; sin embargo, nada se comparó cuando ella _descubrió_ que mantenía una "relación" con la maestra de deportes, Isabel Porter… aquella mujer que la había hostigado, burlándose de su complexión y aspecto en la clase…

Cuánta rabia y dolor le causaba aquella memoria, y Zack lo sabía, por eso era incapaz de comportarse normalmente con ella. ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento?

-.-.-.-.-.-

No conocía a Annie, al menos hasta el día del baile.

Le parecía extraño que un grupo permaneciera tan unido, como si estuviese expectante, esperando algo más.

-Elleise.

No tenía idea de si estaba interrumpiendo algo cuando salió por el arreglado balcón, mientras la recepción ocurría con la alegría usual de los universitarios; se veía un hermoso paisaje que daba al parque más grande de la ciudad, el cual estaba lleno de altos árboles frondosos, y donde únicamente resaltaba la enorme fuente de luces que permanecía encendida durante las noches.

-Ah, Satine, disculpa. -Elleise, en su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata guinda, se giraba un poco. Pronto, ese gesto de preocupación anterior se borró para obsequiarle esa sonrisa normal de quien la miraba. -Solo estaba charlando con Annie, dentro hacía demasiado ruido…

Satine era muy consciente de su aspecto, así como el de los demás, ya que su madre se había encargado de calcárselo con sangre desde que era pequeña, por eso se había empeñado mucho en su vestido color aguamarina, en su maquillaje, en el acomodo de su rojizo cabello; fue ese el motivo por el que pudo ver a Annie tan claramente, pasando a través de una extraña bruma que parecía rodearla. El curvilíneo cuerpo bajo el vestido azul claro, el largo cabello negro lacio adornado solamente con un broche plateado… su rostro refinado, sus ojos grises, con un delicado maquillaje…

Y el gesto de decepción al notar que había perdido completamente la atención de Elleise.

-Perdón. -Se le escapó a la pelirroja.

Pronto, la sonrisa de la morena, Annie, sustituyó el gesto anterior, haciendo que la enfermera se sintiera terriblemente culpable.

-No te preocupes, no era importante. -Dijo aquella chica, mientras comenzaba a avanzar con cierta celeridad. -Debo ir al baño, con permiso.

Sin embargo, Satine pudo ver claramente como la chica se alejaba entre los presentes, comenzando a subir la escalinata que daba a la entrada del amplio salón, a pesar de las luces atenuadas y los destellos multicolores que tapizaban los techos y paredes; así también notó al fornido Zack, yendo tras ella. ¿Se conocían también?

-Se sentía mal, ansiosa. -Elleise dijo, con voz calma.

-_Parecía decepcionada. _-Pronunció en francés.

-¿De qué?

-¿Qué cosa?

El inglés la miró con intriga, una que ella no comprendió de pronto; sin embargo, ese momento le dio muy poco qué pensar, pues hicieron lo que más odiaba por sobre todas las cosas: tomarla desprevenida. No supo en qué momento aquel hombre misterioso se colocó tras ella, sujetándola con fuerza por el abdomen, haciendo que se le escapara el aire y le dieran náuseas; pronto sintió sobre su cuello el metal frío, terriblemente filoso, haciendo presión sobre su piel. Fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar gritos dentro del lugar, gritos que ella no pudo entender, pero que le evidenciaba que algo había pasado.

-¿Quién eres? -Elleise dijo de inmediato, inmóvil, pero atento. -Déjala libre, ella no tiene…

-El anillo, Elleise Neón. -Dijo la voz tras ella. Era joven, aunque su fuerza era bastante. -Entrega el anillo, o se muere la dama.

-¡Déjala primero! No tiene que ver en esto.

-¿Elleise? -Hubo temor en ella, uno demasiado nítido. ¿En qué diablos estaba metido? -¿Qué es lo que…?

El sujeto la arrastró hacia el balcón, colgándola por el barandal de piedra, dejándola expuesta desde la cabeza hasta los muslos, sostenida únicamente por el brazo de aquel hombre, arrancándole un grito de terror; era una caída de seis metros, seguido de una ladera llena de filosas rocas y dura tierra, que acababa en la carretera. Era un camino doloroso de recorrer, si es que sobrevivía a la caída y estaba consciente.

-¡Espera! No servirá de nada si te lo entrego, solo yo puedo usarlo. Deja a Satine, por favor.

-Hecho. -Dijo el hombre.

No gritó. No iba a morir gritando. Fue consciente de la caída, de su cuerpo rodando colina abajo, de las fracturas probables que tendría en todo ese recorrido, de los cortes en su piel, del vestido rasgándose; no llegó a la carretera, el impulso se detuvo a dos o tres metros del muro de contención que daba hacia la carretera.

_Así se siente la muerte._

El dolor había trascendido. Su cuerpo y su cerebro se habían desconectado para evitarle el suplicio que era el morir en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, entre maleza baja, con el sonido de los autos pasando cerca de ella sin detenerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrar su cuerpo en la oscuridad?

-¡Satine!

Escuchó otro golpe fuerte, un cuerpo cayendo a cierta distancia de ella. Detonaciones. La voz de Elleise gritando su nombre, cada vez más cerca… ¿era una espada lo que llevaba él en su mano? Había un anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, plateado, con un excesivo brillo en color blanco… ¿por qué era tan nítido?

-Satine, dime algo.

-_Elleise, te soñé._ -Pronunció con debilidad, en francés. -_No lo recordaba… pero te soñé… por eso parecía que te conocía._

-También yo te soñé.

¿La había entendido?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba de pie.

Era un lugar extraño, como una bóveda con el cielo pintado en color blanco, con un horizonte infinito; sobre sus pies crecía césped verde, fresco, aun con el rocío brillando entre las finas hojas, casi como pequeñas flores silvestres de vivos colores. Llevaba su uniforme blanco de enfermería, pero el rojo cabello suelto cayendo en sus naturales ondas rojas hasta su pecho.

-¿Esto es el cielo? -Dijo en voz alta.

-No, aun no.

Se dio media vuelta tras escuchar aquella voz, sorprendida mas no asustada; tras ella estaba un personaje completamente ambiguo, vistiendo un traje blanco de saco y pantalón al parecer hecho a la medida, con líneas sutilmente doradas. Su cabello tenía rizos cobrizos brillantes, que caían hasta su prominente pómulo, cubriendo parcialmente sus rasgados de brillante mirada dorada. Su figura era grácil, como la de una bailarina… ¿o bailarín?

-Bienvenida, Satine Doom. -Exclamó el personaje, con una voz suave, neutra.

-¿He muerto? -Fue su pregunta, un tanto apresurada.

-Sí. Pero no debes impresionarte por ello.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?

-Soy Samuel, el guardián del Amor… y estoy aquí para ponerte a prueba.

-¿Ponerme a prueba…?

Aquel hermoso ser extendió la mano izquierda hacia adelante, dibujando con los dedos índice y medio sobre el aire, y la reacción de la chica fue la de cubrirse con los brazos; en su mano se formó un arco largo, de madera oscura, que parecía no tener cuerda para tensar, aunque era obvio que estaba allí. Era hermoso, brillante, desprendiendo un aura perceptible para ella…

-Puedes notarlo. Siempre has podido notarlo, Satine.

Vio, maravillada, como ese sujeto, Samuel, tensaba el arco desde esa cuerda que no era perceptible para ella, y lentamente, comenzaba a formarse una flecha, como si fuera un as de luz… la cual, de forma precipitada, le dio justamente en el pecho, derribándola, causándole un dolor paralizante. No había sido capaz de visualizar el momento en el que había soltado la flecha, ni tampoco tenía en ella una herida perceptible, solamente un dolor agudo que la paralizaba parcialmente, como una descarga de energía.

-No deberías dudar de lo que ves, así como no dudas de lo que no puedes ver. -De nueva cuenta, el joven tensó ese maravilloso arco, apuntando hacia ella.

-No dudo. -Gimió. El dolor era quemante.

-¡Demuestra entonces que eres digna!

-¿Digna…?

Esquivó el segundo flechazo por unos cuantos centímetros de forma instintiva, rondando en el césped. Se sentía sumamente _fresco_.

-Digna de portar mi nombre, mi emblema.

El flechazo siguiente le dio en el tobillo, y sintió como si se lo hubiesen desprendido… no gritó, no demostraría ser una niña débil.

"_Has llegado tan lejos, tú sola, cuando nadie confiaba en que tú lo lograrías…"_

-¡Ya basta! -Gritó, y extendió la mano hacia delante.

"_No tenemos preferencia, por nada ni nadie."_

El dolor había desaparecido en ese momento, de forma misteriosa, y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento.

"_Por ese motivo, los servidores públicos se nos entrenan para formar una barrera que nos protege y permite ayudar a quien lo requiere, sin tener una distracción emocional."_

Pudo notar como la flecha iluminada se había detenido a unos centímetros de su mano, como si hubiera chocado con una pared invisible; justo en ese momento, sobre esa misma mano comenzó a formarse un arco idéntico al de aquel personaje, pero era de un color platinado, brillante, y la cuerda era _transparente_.

"_Buen tiro." _Era la voz de su abuelo, resonando por sobre todas las demás. Era quien le había enseñado a tirar con el arco cuando era una niña.

-¡Eleva tu nombre, pórtalo con orgullo! -Aquel ser, Samuel, levantó la mano, ahora vacía. Su voz era como un trueno. -Eres la representante de Su Amor Infinito, de la empatía, del afecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack… Zack estuvo internado.

-Probables fracturas múltiples…

Elleise. Ella atendió a Elleise, cuando tirotearon en la escuela.

-Satine, resiste. -Era la voz de Zack.

Annie. La recordaba. La habían arrollado.

-Una hemorragia…

Habían muerto, durante unos instantes al menos. Al igual que ella. La certeza era demasiado nítida… ¿habían pasado por lo mismo? ¿Era por lo que… le resultaban tan familiares?

-Fractura expuesta confirmada.

¿Tan corto fue el tiempo en el que sanaron? Movió su mano derecha, y fue perceptible el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular… con que, así se sentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Así se sentía.

Habían pasado tres días apenas, pero ella ya había salido de terapia intensiva, a pesar de las terribles heridas que le había provocado aquella caída: fractura expuesta en el brazo izquierdo, hemorragias internas, contusiones, ambas piernas dislocadas. Aun le dolía moverse a pesar de los calmantes, pero no dejaba de mirar el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular, platinado, con una piedra rosa en el centro.

-Fue una recuperación óptima. -Le dijo el médico de guardia, uno de sus maestros de salud. -En unos cuantos días podrás irte de alta.

-Gracias, doctor Chevalier. -Susurró, dibujado una sonrisa sutil. -He corrido con mucha suerte.

-Fuiste resistente, señorita Doom. -El castaño y jovial médico pudo haberse acercado más a ella, si no fuera por lo concurrido del pasillo. -Espero verte entre estas salas usando ya tu uniforme.

Hacía tiempo que percibía esa _sensación_ de ese hombre, pero en ese momento no tenía mayor deseo de banalidades; aquella experiencia que la había tenido en su muerte (había estado muerta clínicamente durante un minuto) llenaba su cabeza una y otra vez… ¿podía hacer lo que en ese sueño? Extendió la mano al frente, tirando sutilmente la manguerilla que tenía conectada a su catéter, aprovechando que la amplia sala solo había dos camas ocupadas de las seis.

-Satine, ¿qué haces?

No se había dado cuenta de que Elleise había entrado, y estaba de pie en la puerta, a una cama de ella; de inmediato bajó la mano, escondiendo el anillo de su vista, dejando solo la parte cubierta por los vendajes.

-Ejercitaba. -Contestó con calma, sonriendo con levedad de nueva cuenta. -Hola, Elleise. Te ves… mal.

El inglés tenía heridas de corte sobre el rostro y cuello, así como en las manos; estaba segura de que, bajo la chaqueta de piel negra que llevaba puesta, tenía más heridas no visibles simplemente por la manera en que se movía. Además, su piel clara se veía muy pálida, como si hubiese estado bajo una presión extrema.

-¿Se nota tanto?

-_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _-Susurró para ella, en francés. ¿Acaso se había enfrentado a…?

-Un robo. -Simplificó de forma evidente. -Algunos resultamos heridos, otros… no tuvieron tanta suerte. -Se notó bastante incómodo de pronunciar aquello. -Zack está en la sala contigua…

-¿Hablas francés? -Frunció levemente el ceño. -Pensé que tú…

-Yo… no. -Pronunció, y la sorpresa apareció en su rostro. -Satine, muéstrame tu mano derecha.

-¿Eh?

Extendió la mano hacia ella, con una extraña decisión que antes no existía en él, como si de un momento a otro se tratara de _otra persona_; con extraña docilidad poco propia de ella (había sido una rebelde toda su vida, en su propia visión al menos), extendió nuevamente la mano, estirando un poco el catéter. Allí estaba, extrañamente brillante, el anillo cromado con la piedra rosada, como si lo hubiesen forjado específicamente para ella.

"_Entrega el anillo…"_

-¿Quién te lo dio? -Cuestionó. Su voz grave se había vuelto dominante, al igual que su mirada, aunque en sí su presencia no se mostraba agresiva.

-Se hizo llamar Samuel…


	4. Zack II

**Zack II.**

Él iba a ser todo lo que su padre no fue.

Era casi idéntico a su hermana menor, Sunight, a excepción del color de sus ojos… y que era dos años mayor que ella; sin embargo, debido a su complexión esbelta cuando era niño, con llevar el cabello ligeramente más largo era fácilmente confundido con una niña, con la melliza de su hermana.

-¡Qué hermosos ojos!

-Mmm… ¿usas contactos?

Las dos preguntas que lo acosaban casi diariamente. No era algo que él había pedido, la ruleta genética había hecho de las suyas…

"_Marica."_

Sus brazos quemaban. El sudor corría desde su cabeza, humedeciendo su negro cabello corto, cayendo sobre su rostro, en un esfuerzo de su cuerpo por refrescarlo, de enfriar sus músculos tras el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. No iba a detenerse. No iba a fracasar. Iba a probar que él estaba equivocado.

-Zack, detente.

Se incorporó entonces, dejando la pesa que llevaba sobre los hombros en el descanso tras él, sintiendo el consecuente alivio sobre sus piernas, espalda y brazos, seguido de una oleada de calor que hizo latente el sudor que lo bañaba por completo; acabó sonriendo de forma automática hacia su asesor, quien tenía un gesto de preocupación completamente evidente, a diferencia de él, entrenado para no mostrar ninguna otra emoción gracias a su profesión.

-¿Me excedí de nuevo? -Dijo con naturalidad, el aliento sutilmente agitado.

-Me preocupas. -Acabó confesando aquel hombre. -Muchos venimos aquí para despejar nuestras cabezas, para tratar de sobrellevar nuestro día a día. Pero tú… ¿qué es lo que te da tanto coraje?

Coraje. Su sonrisa flaqueó durante unos momentos. Tomó su toalla color azul rey para limpiar el sudor que corría por su rostro, ocultando el gesto que comenzaba a formarse; contenido, limpio, alerta. Tranquilo. Claro. Centrado. Dirigió entonces una mirada más tranquila a su asesor, mientras aquel dolor se fundía en su pecho y se dispersaba por éste.

"_¡Un hijo marica!"_

-Tengo un camino muy pesado. -Contestó, mientras tomaba un trago de su botella con agua. -Mi carrera se basa en un estrés constante, y no siempre se gana.

-Aun así… creo que debes de tener más cuidado. Puedes lastimarte gravemente.

Asintió, agitando sutilmente la cabeza como si le restara importancia.

"_¿Qué puedes hacer tú?"_

Estaba muy consciente de lo que era, desde los doce años. Su inseguridad. La inseguridad que su padre le implantó desde pequeño. Para ese hombre, él era débil, llorón, temeroso, incapaz… y empeoró cuando su abuela lo inscribió en clases de violín.

"_¡Los hombres hacen deporte de hombres!"_

Lo hizo. Estuvo en clases de artes marciales hasta alcanzar grados altos, entrando en gimnasios en cada cambio, sometiendo su cuerpo hasta el límite… pero jamás dejó de tocar el violín. Lo amaba tanto como amaba a su abuela, a pesar de ser la madre de su padre, y era la única forma en la que él podía expresar sus emociones.

"_Solo las niñas lloran."_

Así conoció a Elleise.

Su madre era una mujer sumisa, incapaz de llevarle la contra a su arbitrario padre; fue ese el motivo por el que se fue a un campamento de música bajo el pretexto de un viaje con la abuela, a quien, extrañamente, su padre no contradecía jamás. Tenía doce años cuando hizo amistad con el inglés, a pesar de su pésimo dominio en el idioma, por lo que se esmeró muchísimo para aprender a comunicarse con él.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Elleise, en urgencias, con dos policías custodiándolo, no era algo normal ni remotamente probable; aprovechando su uniforme de paramédico (y abusando de su suerte ya que el de estudiante y el de profesional era apenas indistinguibles el uno del otro), se acercó lo suficiente para comprobar que el rubio estaba lleno de raspones, llevaba la ropa rasgada, y había un golpe considerable en su cabeza, el cual estaba sangrando hasta manchar su cabello rubio oscuro y correr hasta su mentón. Finalmente se había caído de esa motocicleta.

-¿Ya les atienden? -Cuestionó, solícito.

Elleise se sorprendió de verlo, pero entendió inmediatamente que no debía decir que se conocían.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te metiste en problemas? -Susurró. En su concepto, claro.

Los policías estaban al otro lado de la cortina color verde, mientras Zack atendía a Elleise en un pequeño cubículo, el herido sentado en una camilla plástica con un gesto de sufrimiento tan grande que apenas podía con él; para llamar su atención, tocó uno de los raspones con una gasa bañada en antiséptico, obteniendo un quejido seguido de una mirada de profundo resentimiento.

-¡Au!

-¿Qué hiciste, Ellie? ¿Te caíste de la motocicleta?

-Yo… -Se notó entonces nuevamente preocupado. Pálido. -Atropellé a una chica, Zack. Salió de la nada… no pude verla a tiempo…

-¿Qué?

Se quedó congelado durante unos momentos, tras escuchar el balbuceo temeroso de su amigo; optó por tratar la herida de su frente con celeridad, al fin que no era profunda. La cabeza tendía a ser sumamente escandalosa con los golpes…

-¿Está bien… la chica? -Cuestionó, inquieto. Sus guantes se mancharon de sangre, y tuvo una sensación que hacía mucho no tenía. Impresión.

_Contenido. Limpio. Alerta. Tranquilo. Claro. Centrado._

-Tuvieron que… revivirla cuando… estaba en el pavimento. -Su voz se adelgazó. -Y la trajeron aquí…

-Calma, Ellie. Fue un accidente.

Sí. Aquella chica, por fortuna, también dijo que había sido un terrible accidente, y no había levantado cargos contra Elleise; incluso él había ido a visitarla cuando estaba ya en cama, para llevarle flores. Y sí. Su recuperación había sido excesivamente rápida.

Su nombre era Annie. Era una hermosa italo-alemana. La conoció el día que le dispararon a Elleise (el mundo se está yendo al carajo, a pesar de todas las reglas que tenían impuestas). Normalmente las mujeres para él eran una costumbre adquirida desde su adolescencia, le era sumamente claro tras haberse preguntado si con un hombre funcionaría (no, no era lo suyo), y estaba consciente de que, para ellas, era imposible pasarlo por alto; Annie, sin embargo…

-Cierto, no nos presentamos con propiedad por la situación. Soy Annie Platina, un placer.

Ella parecía estar muy lejos de él, como si estuviera rodeada de _algo_ que impedía alcanzarla; él no tenía mayor prejuicio hacia el aspecto de una mujer (¿más alta, muy baja, gordita, delgada…?), pero Annie le provocaba una sensación que hacía años no había tenido: el de protección. Fue completamente instintivo para él.

Notaba lo sola que estaba.

Fue en el cumpleaños de Elleise cuando se "animó" a acercarse a ella (¿animarse, él?); el muy idiota de su amigo la había dejado sola entre un montón de personas por ir a buscar a esa enfermera de sus sueños, y cuando aquellos sujetos comenzaron a notarla, no se les ocurrió nada mejor que emborracharla. Fue eso lo primero que vio al cruzar la entrada del bar donde era la reunión; a la chica tras beber de golpe medio litro de margarita mientras el resto coreaba y aplaudía tras ella. ¿Qué lo impulsó a quitarla de allí? Ni siquiera la estaban forzando o algo parecido. Iba a meterse en problemas. No tenía motivo alguno para siquiera acercarse a ella de esa forma tan invasiva…

-¿Modalidad secuestro, Hyde? -Escuchó entre el bullicio y las risas.

Normalmente hubiese contestado algo con agudeza, pero acabó rodeando a la chica con un brazo, alejándola del grupo de muchachos ebrios. Era como cuando sacaba a su _hermana_ de aquellas fiestas que no le correspondían…

-¿Zack? -Pronunció ella, sorprendida.

Esperaba un reclamo, un freno, palabras hostiles; en esos tiempos, cualquier cosa que involucrara la cercanía con las demás personas sin pedirles permiso podían llevarle incluso a la cárcel, por eso era bastante cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, la chica lo siguió con docilidad hasta el exterior del bar, bajando incluso los cuatro escalones con la calma de algo conocido, mientras sus ojos oscuros permanecían en él. Se sintió extrañamente cohibido, tanto que el fresco de la noche le pasó completamente desapercibido.

-Hola. -Sonrió con torpeza, apresurándose a retirar el brazo de ella. -Perdona, he actuado de forma impulsiva, no es algo que haga normalmente.

-Bueno… en realidad me rescataste. No conocía a nadie en ese lugar, solo a Elleise… pero, de pronto dejé de verlo.

¿Cómo le explicaba que su amigo el había enviado un mensaje para decirle de su huida? Algo dentro de él le impedía decirle directamente la verdad, temía ver su rostro de decepción. Mientras trataba de explicarle alguna otra cosa, notó que la chica había comenzado a balancearse. Me dio litro era demasiado para cualquiera.

-¿Estás bien? -Extendió los brazos hacia ella, pero fue incapaz de tocarla de pronto. -Tal vez quieras sentarte.

-Lo siento, no soy muy bebedora. _Mi padre estaría avergonzado de mí._ -Dio una leve risa, antes de tomar asiento en un escalón, con ayuda de él.

Alemán. Estaba seguro de que era alemán, pero él no lo entendía…. ¿o sí lo entendía, pero no lo sabía? Trató de pasar por alto su propio pensamiento, y se centró en la chica.

-¿Has bebido algo más además del medio litro de margarita?

-No. -Resopló. -Tengo calor.

-Es normal, tranquila. Puedo conseguirte agua, si quieres.

-Quiero… quiero un poco de aire. Caminar.

-¿Estás segura?

-_Maldición, esto se siente horrible._ -Dijo en italiano, y se incorporó entonces, comenzando a caminar. -_No puedo comprender cómo es que lo disfrutan tanto._

Se debatió entre contarle a Elleise lo que estaba pasando, o dejarlo con sus fantasías en paz; lo que si hizo fue seguirla, y se impresionó de su paso rápido a pesar del su estado de ebriedad, además de que ella evidentemente había hablado italiano. Hacía tiempo había escuchado que el español y el italiano eran muy parecidos, quizá por eso le había resultado fácil el poder entenderlo. ¿Cierto?

-_Es porque se toma con calma, no con prisa._ -Contestó en su natal español. –_Vos habés bebido demasiado en poco tiempo._

Ella le dirigió la mirada entonces, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Terriblemente bonita, terriblemente lejana a él; la sensación fue tan temible que tuvo el impulso de rodearla nuevamente con el brazo, mantenerla contra él, como si temiera que…

-Buenas noches.

Había dos personas delante de ellos, entre la penumbra de la calle; sabía que aquella ciudad era muy tranquila, pero últimamente había situaciones de violencia en diversos puntos, y aquellos dos no daban buena espina. La reacción de Annie fue la de retroceder, como si ya los conociera y no fuesen personas gratas, por lo que instintivamente se colocó delante de ella.

-¿Les podemos ayudar en algo? -Cuestionó en voz alta.

El sujeto, un joven castaño que no parecía pasar de los veinte años, se vio un tanto sorprendido por el intimidante paramédico en chaqueta café oscuro y pantalón de mezclilla, parado frente a la chica, pero fue solamente durante unos segundos; pronto había una sonrisa calma en los labios del hombre, mientras su compañero, de más baja estatura, se mantenía en un segundo plano entre la penumbra, como si quisiera mantenerse ajeno.

-Zack. -Susurró Annie, tras él. -Hay que irnos.

-¿Les conoces?

-Señorita Platina, sabe a lo que venimos. -Dijo el sujeto, con un tono calmo de voz. -Entrégueme el anillo, y nadie más saldrá perjudicado.

La reacción de la chica, aun balanceándose a causa del alcohol que había consumido antes, había encogido su mano derecha hasta dejarla contra su propio pecho, como si cubriera el _anillo_ que el sujeto quería, mientras su gesto cambiaba a uno de molestia.

-¿Annie?

-Vámonos.

Hizo entonces lo que ella le pedía, caminando por detrás de la chica para cubrirla de cualquier cosa; tal como esperaba, el sujeto se había arrojado hacia la chica, pasando a un lado de él como si lo estuviese _subestimando_, pero él no le permitió siquiera que la tocara: se dio media vuelta en ese momento, cortándole el paso, empujándolo con la mano derecha al hacerle presión sobre el hombro, apartándolo de ella con una fuerza interesante. El muchacho cayó sentado en el suelo, a dos metros de ellos, con gesto de genuina sorpresa al verse repelido por esa pared inesperada.

-¿Creíste que era apariencia? -Dijo hacia el agresor, mientras se colocaba nuevamente de frente a él, cubriendo a la chica.

Aquel desconocido se había incorporado, realmente confuso tras haber recibido la fuerza de aquel joven de fuerte acento; sí, lo había subestimado, pero no pretendía volver a hacerlo. Annie estaba quizá igual de asombrada que el sujeto, mientras mantenía la mano apegada contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Zack, no lo hagas. -Susurró ella. -Es mucho más de lo que piensas.

-Hazte a un lado, es mejor que le hagas caso a la dama.

El sujeto entonces sacó una daga de su manga izquierda, y esta vez toda su intención de ataque fue hacia el muchacho; Zack esperó el navajazo con ambas manos alzadas en el aire, calculando correctamente la dirección de ésta. Golpeó la muñeca del hombre con la mano extendida, tirándole el arma al suelo, y lanzó su codo contra la nariz de su agresor, regalándole un dolor intenso, incapacitante, seguido de una segura hemorragia.

-¡Annie, corre…!

La chica estaba defensiva, y era que, mientras estaba distraído con el sujeto, el acompañante, una chica, se había lanzado al ataque también… y Annie tenía en sus manos una espada de esgrima, en un color cromado. ¿En qué momento la había obtenido? Lo peor de todo, la atacante, de negro cabello largo como la noche…

-¿Sunight? -Cuestionó, sumamente impresionado.

Sintió un dolor agudo a la mitad del pecho, paralizándolo de forma inmediata; la distracción le había costado muy cara. El sujeto había sacado otra navaja de la manga izquierda, y lo había apuñalado con rapidez a pesar de su hemorragia. El dolor mismo lo hizo encogerse contra si mismo, cayendo al suelo, llevándose instintivamente las manos sobre el pecho, tocando el mango del arma.

-¡ZACK!

No pudo ver lo siguiente, solo escuchaba frases difusas y gritos de dolor agudos; comenzaba a faltarle el aire, se estaba ahogando en sangre… ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya? Su alrededor comenzaba a desenfocarse, como si sus _contactos_ se hubiesen caído al suelo.

-¡Hola! ¡HOLA! ¡Apuñalaron a mi amigo! ¡Por favor…!

Por el sitio de la herida, estaba consciente de que sus posibilidades eran muy bajas, sobre todo porque tenía una evidente hemorragia interna que lo hacía escupir sangre. ¿Pulmón perforado? ¿Aorta cercenada…? La chica se había arrodillado junto a él, y pronto sintió sus manos en él, su tacto desesperado; de un suave tirón, su cabeza acabó recostada sobre el regazo de la chica, y él luchó por mantenerse consciente.

-Zack, resiste. -Susurró para él, aterrada, agitada. Su negro cabello caía como una cortina sobre su rostro. -He llamado una ambulancia.

-_¿Te encontrás bien? _-Susurró, de forma ahogada.

-Perdóname, esto fue mi culpa…

-_No pudiste preverlo, tranquila. _-Le dolía verla así, mucho más que lo que estaba haciendo daño en su pecho.

Lo escuchaba. Sus ojos oscuros estaban sobre él, empapados en sus lágrimas de desesperación. Fue entonces cuando ella, tras unos instantes, hizo algo extraño. Su rostro dolido cambió a uno de sutil sorpresa… para luego, conciliadora, inclinarse un poco hacia él, entrecerrando su mirada. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer?

-_No tengas miedo, Zack._ -Dijo. Era alemán. -_Te esperaré, te lo prometo._

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de perder la consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose un poco fulminado, ya que la luz era demasiado blanca… ¿luz?

-¡Annie!

Se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre el suelo, percibiéndose sumamente acelerado; llevaba puesto el uniforme negro de paramédico, y ya no sentía dolor alguno, o alguna herida visible, tras palparse el pecho con ambas manos. Miró entonces a su alrededor, un tanto perdido: el cielo era completamente blanco, brillante, como si fuese una especie de pantalla; el suelo era de fina madera, lustrosa, que se extendía hasta un horizonte infinito…

-Eres tú.

Se giró parcialmente, asustado. Tras él, a unos tres o cuatro metros, estaba de pie una persona extraña, usando un traje de saco y pantalón de un profundo color negro, con detalles dorados que resaltaban en esa misma oscuridad; sin embargo, el rostro era benéfico, andrógino. Llevaba el cabello castaño corto a lo militar, suave en apariencia, y los ojos le brillaban en un dorado como el oro.

-¿Eres un ángel? -Cuestionó Zack. Pronto, su temor comenzó a ser latente. -¿He muerto?

-Sí. -Contestó aquel ser, con un tono de voz suave. -Pero no debes alarmarte. Soy Zadquiel, y estoy aquí para ponerte a prueba, pero…

-¿Pero?

"_Te esperaré, te lo prometo." _Se colocó de pie en ese momento, sintiendo una extraña incertidumbre en su interior. ¿Prueba? ¿Acaso… Annie lo sabía? ¿Sabía que pasaría aquello?

-La vida que has llevado es suficiente para mí, como prueba… incluso salvaste a alguien, eso fue lo que te hizo morir en primer lugar. ¿Qué más puede mostrar tu valía, que el sacrificio por otros?

-¿Prueba para qué cosa?

-Para llevar mi nombre, mi emblema, en la tierra. -Zadquiel comenzó a caminar hacia él, a paso calmo. -Pronto, Selene caerá, y la vida será poco sustentable… solamente volviendo a levantar los siete pilares, los siete Arc en la tierra, volverá a renacer… pero solamente si están dispuestos a sacrificarse por todos los humanos, los causantes en primer lugar de su caída. ¿Cuánto amor puede tener ella por ustedes?

-¿Selene? ¿Pilares? No entiendo lo que intentas decirme.

Zadquiel se detuvo a medio metro de él, mirándose dominante a pesar de que, quizá, eran de la misma estatura, y su complexión era más bien atlética; fue entonces cuando notó que, entre las manos del sujeto, se encontraba un violín. Aquel violín transparente que, tiempo antes, había admirado en una exposición de forma secreta, casi romántica; su cuerpo de acrílico era fino, como si solamente lo hubieran sacado en una sola pieza, así como el arco hecho del mismo material.

-Toca, Zack.

-¿Eh?

-Deja esa carga que llevas sobre los hombros un momento, y comienza a ser tú.

Hizo lo que le pedía. Se llevó el violín sobre el hombro izquierdo, en una ceremonial lentitud que era típica de él cuando se encontraba por tocar, y deslizó el arco por las enceradas cuerdas lentamente… el trino del diablo, irónico tocar aquello para un ser _celestial_, pero… pero era la primera canción que interpretó para su abuela, aquella que le hizo arrancar su primer aplauso. La guardaba en su interior como un tesoro precioso, como _la cruz que llevaba sobre su pecho._

Había tantos errores en su vida tan corta, y, sin embargo, estaba allí…

-Eleva tu nombre, pórtalo con orgullo. -Exclamó Zadquiel, sin interrumpir aquella hermosa música que desprendía del instrumento, del paramédico. -Eres el representante de la Misericordia. Protégelos. Protégela. Sé el más fuerte de los pilares, Zacarías Hyde.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tenemos pulso.

Dolía respirar; era como si ácido pasara por su nariz y garganta, ahogándolo considerablemente. Su impulso fue el de arrancarse la mascarilla de oxígeno que llevaba sobre el rostro, pero su mano fue detenida en ese momento, con suavidad. Con delicadeza. Como la pieza que estaba tocando _momentos antes_.

-Zack, tranquilo. Estás aquí.

-Llevo a Hyde. Apuñalado. -Escuchó que un compañero de él hablaba por la radio de la ambulancia. -Lo hemos restablecido, tiene la hemorragia controlada por ahora…

Abrió los ojos apenas. Annie estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano derecha entre las de ella, con una sonrisa que ocultaba su preocupación; aquel delicado vestido color turquesa que ella llevaba estaba completamente manchado en sangre, dándole una visión preocupante.

-_¿Estás herida? _-Cuestionó con voz ronca. Le dolió mucho hablar, y se reflejó en su rostro sin que pudiese evitarlo.

-_No, estoy bien. _-Contestó ella, en italiano. -_Es casi toda tuya._

_-Lo lamento._

Annie se llevó su mano ensangrentada a su frente, y cerró los ojos, mientras mantenía esa sonrisa triste pintada sobre sus labios; aquel gesto le causó cierta ternura, que no pudo controlar.

"_Protégelos. Protégela."_

-Por mi culpa… te hicieron daño. -Susurró ella, ya en inglés.

-Era necesario. ¿No es así?

Se quedó muda durante unos segundos. Pudo ver que en su propia mano estaba un anillo plateado, fino, puesto sobre su dedo anular, el cual tenía una hermosa piedra color violeta; estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba allí antes. Y es que ella también llevaba uno idéntico, en el mismo sitio, solamente que su piedra era de un color verde. Era lo que ella quería proteger de ese sujeto.

_Sunight. Aquella chica era Sunight. Su hermana menor._

-Annie…

-Tranquilo. Estaré contigo, y después podremos charlar.

-Solo… un momento más…

Y cayó inconsciente nuevamente, en contra de su voluntad.


	5. Annie, la italo-alemana

**Annie, la italo-alemana.**

-¿Abuelo?

Frente a ella estaba un hombre que solamente había conocido en fotografías viejas; llevaba el cabello rubio oscuro crespo, como si solamente lo hubiese peinado con los dedos, y sus ojos no eran de un color azul oscuro tal como en aquellas imágenes, sino que destellaban en un color dorado.

-Eres idéntica a tu abuela, Annie.

Lo último que recordaba era que se había golpeado la cabeza con dureza, tras haber cruzado la calle _sin mirar_, pues la visión de aquel hombre la había distraído completamente. ¿La habían atropellado? ¿Jamás sabría de quién se trataba? Miró a su alrededor con cargada timidez. El cielo era un eterno blanco, sin profundidad, y en sus pies había un maravilloso jardín verde, plagado de flores multicolores; la brisa suave revolvía su largo cabello negro, haciéndola sentir _viva_.

-¿Eres… Logan?

El hombre había sonreído levemente. Llevaba un traje maravilloso, un saco y pantalón que le quedaban precisos, a la medida, en un pulcro color blanco, con sutiles detalles en un color brillante. Inhumano. Andrógino.

-Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. -Había movido sutilmente la cabeza. -Es el último nombre humano que tuve.

-¿Humano? -Se impresionó considerablemente.

-Soy Rafael. -Inclinó entonces la cabeza sutilmente. -Hace muchísimo tiempo que pisamos la tierra para tratar de ayudar a los humanos en sus vidas… sin embargo, nuestro tiempo concluyó, y creímos que podrían seguir adelante, pero…

-Pero no fue así.

-Selene, es decir, Gaia, hizo lo posible por mantener viva la tierra, Annie. -El joven comenzó a caminar, acercándose a la chica. Su rostro permanecía neutro. -Pero el humano… comenzó a pensar más en sí mismo que en su alrededor, fue ese el problema. Todo lo que sucedió, antes de que tú nacieras, cuando mi Eva era aún tan joven… fue el esfuerzo de Selene para mantenerlos con vida. Murieron tantos, desaparecieron muchos asentamientos. Pero, al final, fueron los humanos mismos los que provocaron esto.

-¿Dices que la tierra… está viva?

-La tierra tiene alma, es una creación divina al igual que tú y yo. Y necesita de ustedes para existir.

Annie estaba maravillada con la apariencia de _Logan_, Rafael. Y le era imposible ocultarlo.

-Lo entiendo. -Dijo ella. -Hemos acabado con el paraíso que se nos ha otorgado. Pero… ¿qué podemos hacer? No tenemos la fuerza para…

-Siempre lo han tenido, Annie. La unión hace el poder, el Poder es la unión. Selene solamente puede vivir si son capaces de sacrificarse por sus semejantes. ¿Podrían? ¿Podrías?

La decisión la llenó completamente, y él, de cierta manera, lo supo; colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, conciliadora, paternal.

-Eres, desde tu inicio, el primero de los siete que sostiene este mundo: Sanación, Esperanza, Amor, Paz, Iluminación, Misericordia… Justicia. -Cerró los ojos. -Eres el nexo que los une a todos, tal como yo lo fui hace tiempo. Crece. Sé fuerte.

Fue envuelta entonces por una cálida energía, completamente fuera de este mundo, mientras la brisa de ese extraño lugar le envolvía completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Abuelo.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose muy dolorida de la espalda. Su propia voz le había despertado de ese recurrente sueño.

-Señorita. -La enfermera delante de ella le llamó suavemente, parada en su pulcro uniforme blanco, llevando solamente el emblema de la clínica. -El joven Hyde ya salió de terapia intensiva. Será llevado a la cama 63.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Se levantó de la incómoda silla en la sala de espera de urgencias, donde el bullicio era, en realidad, prácticamente nulo por lo pequeña que era en sí la ciudad donde la universidad se encontraba; llevaba en las manos una bolsa plástica que la institución le había dado, donde estaban las pertenencias que pudieron ser rescatadas de él… así como la cajita dentro de la misma, la cual tenía el piercing cromado de su ceja, el _anillo_, y algo que le llamó aun más la atención que cualquier otra cosa: una fina cadena plateada, la cual tenía una cruz lisa como dije. Bastante delicada para ser de un hombre. Ella misma había tenido que cambiar (tirar) su ropa ensangrentada, tras una larga y desesperante entrevista con los policías, cuando finalmente la dejaron ir a descansar a los dormitorios de la universidad… algo que, claro estaba, no hizo.

Elleise no contestaba los mensajes, ni las llamadas.

-Deberías regresar al dormitorio. -Le dijo Yen a través del teléfono celular, estrecho como un vidrio, liviano como una pluma. -Descansar, estoy segura de que él no estará mucho tiempo.

-No puedo irme, aun… aún tengo que hablarle.

-Está débil. Aunque, a partir de ahora, su sanación será rápida, necesita tiempo para recobrarse. ¿Has podido comunicarte con Elleise?

-No, aun no. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

-Es probable, pero ahora él es capaz de defenderse.

-A consta de su propia energía… ahora siento que está inconsciente por ahí.

-Está bien, hagamos esto. León y yo buscaremos a Elleise, y te puedes quedar con el paramédico.

-De acuerdo, Yen. -Notó que había movimiento en la recepción del hospital. -Mantente en contacto.

-Igual tú.

Había pocas personas en la insípida recepción, completamente en un blanco que podría fulminar a cualquiera que entrase, pues los pacientes no solían quedarse demasiado tiempo internados; tras mostrar el pase que la enfermera de urgencias le había dado, pasó entre las puertas transparentes automáticas, la cual daba a una rampa de liso concreto, brillante, pulcramente limpio. No hubo miradas hacia ella, ni siquiera de los trabajadores. La habitación se encontraba en la primera planta, por lo que no tenía más que pasar esa primera rampa y entrar al pabellón de internados. La primera habitación, donde él se encontraba, estaba bien iluminada por el amplio ventanal que tenía apenas cubierto por una delicada cortina; solamente una de las seis camas se encontraba ocupada… pero su paciente ya estaba de pie, con la vista puesta hacia aquel ventanal.

-Zack, ¿qué haces? Acabas de tener una cirugía.

El muchacho, llevando puesta solamente una bata color azul rey, se giró parcialmente hacia ella, obsequiándole una tenue sonrisa; sin embargo, su vista estaba en otra parte, como si fuese incapaz de fijar la mirada en ella.

-Annie, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, pero tú. -Se aproximó a él, dejando la bolsa sobre la cama, sintiéndose algo inquieta. -No deberías estar de pie. No puedo siquiera imaginar el dolor por el que debes estar pasando.

-Estoy bien también. -Se había llevado la mano al pecho. -Ya no siento dolor, es extraño, pero es así. Solamente no puedo ver bien.

-¿Eh?

Zack tomó asiento en la cama con cierta dificultad, y ella se aproximó de inmediato para intentar ayudarlo; había un extraño silencio en el ambiente, como si el personal se encontrara ausente de esa ala.

-En el ataque, perdí uno de mis contactos, y el otro me lo retiraron antes de entrar a cirugía. Supe que eras tú solo porque escuché tu voz.

Sus ojos eran de un intenso violeta, y Annie no pudo evitar quedarse perpleja en él durante unos segundos. Usaba contactos, sí, pero era para ver, no para cambiar el color natural de sus ojos.

-Es verdad. -Dijo ella, tras salir de su trance. -Esto es tuyo.

Pensó en pasarle la bolsa completa, pero optó por solamente darle aquella cajita que se encontraba dentro de ésta, por encima de la ropa, aquella que guardaba el piercing, el anillo y la cadena; se lo colocó en las manos a Zack, puesto que no podía ver con claridad, y pensó detenidamente si era adecuado que lo hiciera en ese momento. El muchacho abrió aquella caja, y lo primero que tomó entre todas las cosas fue aquella cadena con la cruz, la cual se apresuró a colocársela, dándole parcialmente la espalda a la chica, como si aquello fuese una especie de costumbre ceremonial para él. Era importante, muchísimo sin duda alguna.

-Gracias. -Pronunció. Fue hasta entonces cuando volvió a girarse, para tomar el anillo. Pero no se lo colocó, lo mantuvo en la palma de su mano durante unos momentos.

-¿Quién era, Zack?

Guardó silencio, como si la pregunta le abrumara. ¿Había sido tan malo? Sabía que Elleise, en su momento, había tenido un enfrentamiento con alguien llamado _Gabriel_. Que le había dicho ser el segundo al mando.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi celular está descargado, seguramente. ¿Puedes pedirle a Elleise que me traiga mis lentes?

No sabía si decirle que Elleise no había dado señales de vida desde el día anterior, cuando intentó marcarle para avisarle que Zack había tenido un incidente. Se limitó entonces a enviarle un mensaje de texto, contándole a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido…

-Se hizo llamar Zadquiel. -Contestó finalmente. -Me dijo que debía probarme.

-¿Combatiste?

-No.

Parecía que había omitido algo a consciencia; no tenía idea de qué tan _íntimo_ había sido para él ese proceso, y optó por hablar ella primero de lo que le había sucedido.

-Yo tampoco combatí. Me encontré con mi abuelo, no lo conocía, solo había visto fotografías de él que mi madre me enseñó, cuando aun vivía. -Habló con voz suave, incapaz de mirarlo de pronto. -Su nombre era Logan, pero, en ese lugar, se identificó como _Rafael_. Tampoco combatí con él, pero Elleise si tuvo una pelea…

-¿Elleise también?

Elleise. No podía ocultar la preocupación que le causaba el no saber de él; sin embargo, tarde o temprano Zack también sería blanco de _ellos_.

-Sí. Para él fue cuando… ocurrió lo del tiroteo.

-¿Hay más, Annie? ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Lo que sabemos es poco. -Estaba realmente nerviosa, y en ese momento ya era demasiado notorio, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar al paramédico. -Elleise… solo dijo que era el segundo al mando, eso fue lo que Gabriel le dijo.

-Tranquila.

Annie se extrañó mucho al escucharlo; Elleise había perdido el control cuando comenzó a hablarle acerca de lo sucedido, como si le costara trabajo el aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. Zack, por el contrario, estaba calmado. Había dejado la mano, donde tenía colocada la intravenosa, sobre la cabeza de ella, como si quisiera transmitirle físicamente la palabra.

-No quería que sintieras presión por mis preguntas, lo siento. -La voz del paramédico era suave, conciliadora.

Ella realmente estaba impresionada, era la primera vez que una persona le ponía tanta atención desde sus tíos. De pronto, la cercanía de Zack le parecía… inquietante, y otra clase de nerviosismo había aflorado en ella.

-Creo que es normal. -Acabó diciendo. Se sentía estúpida, y estaba segura de que él podía verlo… podía verla. -Pasamos por una situación que nos supera. Te prometo que… cuando salgas del hospital, habrá muchas más explicaciones.

Zack había sonreído entonces. Ella, en ese momento, no fue capaz de identificarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero, esa sonrisa de Zack había sido distinta.

Habían pasado dos años desde aquella situación, en pocos meses ella cumpliría ya 21 años, sería legalmente un adulto; en ese momento, aquello ya no le alegraba tanto como cuando…

-Zack. -Dijo, muy a su pesar.

El pelinegro había levantado su _maravillosa_ mirada del papeleo que hacía, sentado con desfachatez en el cubículo donde Satine hacía la exploración inicial del paciente; le sonrió, pero ella de inmediato pudo notar que era la clásica que le obsequiaba a sus pacientes y amigos. Era distinta, como hacía años en ese hospital. Un punzar le atravesó el estómago… empeorando la condición que ya llevaba consigo.

-Annie, hola. ¿Buscabas a Satine?

-Sí, de hecho. -Dijo, y su voz fue incapaz de ocultar el punzar de dolor que la había llevado allí.

-Tuvo que salir, la seora Rainer no puede dar un paso sin ella. ¿Te sucede algo?

-Bueno… tengo dolor…

-Cierra la puerta.

Se descubrió terriblemente nerviosa cuando accedió a hacer lo que le pedía… ¿por qué? ¿Qué tan extraño era un tanto de cólico menstrual? Cuando ya notó lo cerca de ella que estaba, el uniforme demasiado oscuro, sus ojos demasiado violetas, el brillante estetoscopio colgando de su cuelo… una oleada de calor la envolvió completamente, y, por un momento, temió que fuese demasiado notorio en su rostro.

-Cuéntame qué pasa.

Entonces comprendió la razón de su comportamiento. Tras la conclusión de su misión, ella había quedado en una terrible condición, tanto física como mental, al grado de que estuvo bajo su vigilancia y la de Satine; hubo recaídas, nacidas de su depresión y la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Pero no iba a debilitarse, no iba a rendirse…

-Solo… es un cólico menstrual. -Tuvo que admitir, antes de que pensara en resguardarla nuevamente. -Normalmente Satine me da un analgésico en esta situación.

Sintió su mano en la frente. El dolor se hizo un poco más agudo de lo normal, y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse; estaba demasiado nerviosa, sin duda, pues era la primera vez que…

-Entiendo, te daré algo para el dolor y los espasmos, pero aun así déjame hacerte una revisión. Solo para estar seguros.

Sabía que no iba a poder escapar de aquello, por lo que optó por acceder a su petición asintiendo con la cabeza solamente; mantuvo la mirada baja en todo ese momento, solo notando los pasos del paramédico en el estrecho consultorio, hasta que se aproximó a ella con dos pastillas blancas en la mano, y un pequeño vaso transparente con agua.

-Ten, te dejará de doler en unos minutos tan pronto las tomes, puedes recostarte en la camilla si quieres.

-¿Está bien si lo hago? -Cuestionó, tras tomar las pastillas y el agua. -Es decir…

-Tranquila, no habrá mucha afluencia, y hay otros cubículos disponibles en caso de que se requiera.

Siempre estaba tranquila cuando Zack estaba cerca. Tenía sentido, la Misericordia siempre era protectora, era algo _instintivo_; por eso pudo abandonar su nerviosismo en ese momento, cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, y le sonrió con levedad. Él lo sabía, por eso siempre estaba tan cerca siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre. Aunque a veces no lo quisiera.

-¿Por qué te asombras? -Cuestionó Zack, con su voz pasiva.

Estaban los tres sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en el pequeño parque que había dentro de la universidad; la institución tenía una cantidad de alumnos muy selecta, por lo que no había tantos como en otros lugares. ¿Estaban destinados a encontrarse, ya que nacieron en países tan lejanos? El paramédico llevaba ahora lentes de aumento sobre su rostro, sin montura, por lo que eran prácticamente transparentes a menos que lo mirara de costado.

-¿En serio fue tan fácil para ti? -El rubio parecía incrédulo.

-Más que para ti, sin duda. -Hizo una mueca. -Aun así, estabas más intrigado por tu sueño. Pude morir y tú ni por enterado.

"Sueño". Annie tuvo el impulso de mirar detrás de ella. No había más que alumnos pasando por los caminos empedrados, envueltos en conversaciones diversas… y el edificio de rectoría, minimalista, en color blanco y azul rey. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que había algo tras ella. Que _debía_ haber algo tras ella.

-¿Te molesta que la haya invitado?

-No. -Zack se vio sinceramente intrigado. -En realidad solo me sorprendió que la conocieras… y bueno, que fuese ella a quien soñaras. Además. -Volvió a su sonrisa usual. -Yo ya decidí que llevaré a Annie.

-¿Eh? -Corearon Elleise y la nombrada.

Fue hasta entonces cuando pudo prestar atención a lo que estaban discutiendo; el rubio parecía bastante molesto con lo último que la había dicho, ella solamente estaba demasiado impresionada por lo precipitada de la decisión… ¿ella, con Zack? ¿Por qué?

-Ni se te ocurra. -Sentenció el abogado. -Ella no es otra de tus chicas.

-¿Mis chicas?

-No le pongas un dedo encima, no a ella.

-Wow, que a la defensiva. -Sonrió con preocupación. -En todo caso, es decisión de ella el acceder o no.

-Hay muchas mujeres en la universidad que irían contigo.

No pudo contestar a nada de lo que los muchachos estaban hablando. No entendía, en primer lugar, por qué un hombre como Zack había decidido llevarla a ese baile.

_Ningún hombre la había mirado antes._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese vestido color azul claro, de finos tirantes.

El broche brillante en forma de mariposa, delicado, sobre el negro cabello lacio.

Las zapatillas tornasol, de tacón medio.

El anillo en su mano derecha.

Jamás creyó lo valiosa y dolorosa que sería esa noche.

Yen no asistiría a esa fiesta, había tenido un problema familiar que le requirió un viaje algo prolongado; fue ese el motivo por el que fue _sola_ hacia el salón como normal para ella, pero permanecía entre los grupos que iban juntos hacia el mismo lugar, pues solamente había que cruzar la calle principal frente a rectoría. La entrada era una hermosa escalinata transparente, iluminada con luces desde el suelo, por donde los alumnos subían hasta una puerta rectangular a quizá cuatro metros de altura, adornada con luces blancas pequeñas. Era hermoso. Sin embargo, había en ella una sensación extraña, como si pudiese prever que algo sucedería esa noche.

-Annie.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre, mientras subía de forma cuidadosa aquella escalinata en apariencia frágil; allí estaba Elleise, de pie, llevando un traje de saco y pantalón color gris oscuro, la corbata guinda resaltando sobre su camisa blanca. Tenía un gesto de sorpresa al verla, que quizá solo podía competir con la emoción similar que ella sentía, pues estaba acostumbrada a verlo vestido de forma casual; al final, fue ella misma la que tuvo que sonreírle. Trayendo de vuelta al muchacho.

-Hola, Ellie. -Saludó ella con un tono tranquilo. -Pensé que vendrías acompañado.

-Yo… sí. -Se apresuró entonces a descender los cinco escalones que llevaba por encima de ella. -Pero llegará más tarde. -Extendió la mano hacia ella. -¿Tú no vendrías con Zack?

Elleise era una especie de príncipe ante los ojos de Annie, por aquella curiosa amabilidad tan poco común en esos tiempos. _Un príncipe inglés_. Tardó unos instantes en entender que le ofrecía su mano, pues el contacto era una especie de tabú, y ella _era invisible_, pero, al final, acabó extendiendo la mano para tomar la del joven. Sus dedos eran firmes, como si él…

-Nos encontraríamos dentro. -La chica comenzó a subir con él. Era una sensación extraña, grata.

-¿Te ha… dicho algo?

-¿Algo? -Se extrañó un poco. -¿Cómo qué cosa?

-Zack es… bueno, un tanto liberal.

-No comprendo.

La entrada era grande, rodeada con las luces tenues en color blanco, como las guías navideñas; al entrar, había otra escalinata, aunque mucho más corta, la cual llevaba hacia una pista de pulcro suelo color beige, rodeado de mesas redondas y manteles largos en color claro, dejando ver al fondo una pared completamente transparente. Corría agua por ésta, como si fuese una cascada estética, y en el fondo se podía visualizar el amplio balcón con vistas a la ciudad, pues estaba en lo alto de una loma.

-Suele estar con muchas mujeres a la vez. -Dijo finalmente. -Es muy liberal en ese aspecto, a eso me refiero. Demasiado.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? -Salió de su impresión, para presta atención al inglés. También aquello era realmente común en esos días, pues las relaciones monogámicas eran sumamente represivas.

-Porque tú no estás acostumbrada a ello… y Zack es capaz de hacer mucho daño sin darse cuenta.

Guardó silencio durante unos momentos, y fue entonces cuando comprendió a qué se refería; Zack ya estaba abajo, vestido con pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa verde oscuro, rodeado de gente que charlaba con él en conversaciones cruzadas, la mayoría mujeres ataviadas de maravillosa manera.

-¡Elleise! -Llamaron al rubio, entre la gente de abajo.

Había olvidado, por un momento, aquella sensación que era la de pasar por alto de las demás personas; estuvo de pie entre la gente durante unos momentos, tras despedirse de Elleise, tratando de llegar a donde Zack estaba, pero la música impulsó a muchos jóvenes para llenar la pista de baile, interrumpiendo aún más el camino y, para más inri, perdiendo de vista al paramédico. Se frustró un tanto, pero contuvo la emoción, no iba a…

-No es tu culpa, Annie.

Se asustó, porque aquella voz suave era audible entre aquella música estridente que los rodeaba, tan fuera de sus gustos, cuando los demás tenían que gritar prácticamente para poder entenderse; en uno de los pilares estaba recargado León, como una sombra, los ojos color terracota puestos en ella con un gesto bastante tenebroso. Era como un vampiro. Su cabello era incluso más negro que el de ella y Zack, cayendo ondulado y desprolijo hasta su mentón, aunque los costados de este eran muy cortos, pero sin dejar ver el cráneo. Vestía completamente en negro, a excepción de la corbata roja… un vampiro, sí.

-León, me asustaste. -Dijo, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Se acercó a él, pues no se sentía cómoda gritándole de esa manera, y estaba un poco fastidiada de que la gente la atropellara en su paso.

-Vigilancia.

León no era parte de la universidad. Era un rumano que se había mudado a Inglaterra desde que era pequeño, y ahora era un cadete de policía; todo eso lo sabía por Yen, ya que él era un hombre de pocas palabras y acciones. Un vampiro. Uno más atractivo y escalofriante que los de Rice, que era tolerante al sol, comía comida humana y era demasiado alto, incluso superando a Elleise y Zack por bastante.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? Con eso de que no era mi culpa.

La música estridente finalmente se había calmado un poco, arrancando unos cuantos aplausos; pronto fueron envueltos por música más lenta, haciendo que las parejas que estaban armadas en la pista comenzaran a bailar unidas; el cadete miró hacia la pista unos momentos, y volvió esa inquietante mirada hacia ella.

-_Aquellos que cargan el poder de la luna llevan consigo una oscuridad que les hace invisibles al mundo._ -Dijo, en rumano. Su voz parecía suavizarse siempre que lo hacía, pero era obvio para Annie que era más fácil para él expresarse en su idioma natal. -_Es como un equilibrio. Tu madre y tu abuela lo poseían también. Los humanos nos sentimos naturalmente atraídos hacia la luz, y huimos de la oscuridad._

-¿Dices… que soy mala?

-_No. La oscuridad y la luz son una creación buena, sirve para dar equidad y evitar el exceso._

La explicación sonaba completamente razonable, pero, por algún motivo, le hacía sentir mal… ella debía llevar esa carga para dar equidad, pero, a cambio, era olvidada por quienes la rodeaban, repelida como si fuese algo despreciable. No pudo evitar que la emoción se reflejara en su rostro, a pesar de que luchaba contra eso todos los días. El contener sus emociones.

_Esa sensación de abandono._

-Lo lamento. -Repitió.

-¿Eh?

-Te he hecho sentir peor.

-No, no. -Se obligó a sonreír, pero sentía las mejillas arder. -Te agradezco que… me lo dijeras. Ahora lo sé.

Él había levantado nuevamente la mirada, el trabajo, supuso ella, ya que era muy comprometido con su deber; se giró un poco cuando el salón casi se oscureció por completo, pero pronto se vio sorprendida por la blanca mano de él extendida ante ella. ¿La estaba invitando a bailar? Sabía que, si le cuestionaba, probablemente no le diría mucho, por lo que, dejando a un lado la inseguridad de estar malinterpretando su gesto, se limitó a tomarla con cargado nerviosismo. ¿León bailaba? ¿Hacía algo más que estar parado como un centinela con limitado léxico?

_Every endless night has a dawning day…_

Caminó, sí, con ella, hacia aquella pista donde estaban las demás parejas bailando, haciendo que la incertidumbre creciera aun más en ella… ¿tenía algo que decirle? Se detuvo a mitad de la pista, parándose delante de ella. Pronto se percató de que León era más como una especie de caballero antiguo, tras haberla tomado cuidadosamente de la cintura, acercándose lo suficiente para envolverla en su perfume.

Extraño. Intimidante. Provocativo.

_Every darkest sky has a shining ray…_

Descubrió, asombrada, que era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo ahora, y que él no quitaba la vista de ella, mientras sus pies se deslizaban por el pulcro suelo de la pista; no tuvo necesidad de decir alguna palabra en ese momento, fue sumamente evidente para ella como si una luz se hubiese encendido en su cabeza. Era la manera en que se había expresado momento antes, las palabras estaban llenas de sentido, de _sentimiento._

-_También llevas contigo esa oscuridad, ¿cierto?_

León no gesticulaba mucho, por eso ese leve gesto de sorpresa fue completamente visible para ella, a pesar de la penumbra que había en la vista. Estaba en lo correcto. Estaban envueltos en la misma oscuridad, por eso él era tan nítido en ese momento para ella, y ella para él.

_And it shines on you, baby can't you see…_

-Sí. -Contestó con voz neutral.

-No me di cuenta hasta este momento, perdóname, León.

-No debes disculparte.

_You're the only one who can shine for me._

Dio un pequeño giro, guiada por la mano del rumano, percibiendo su largo cabello alzarse un poco a la par que la falda de su vestido; la música continuaba, tranquila, pero, para ella, era como si bailara en ese momento solo con él, cubiertos con un velo oscuro que los apartaba de todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar. Se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, completamente libre… solamente deseaba que León fuese capaz de sentirse de la misma manera que ella, dentro de ese rostro impasible. Lo percibía. Lo percibía tal como percibía a los demás, pero…

_Paz siempre fue el más violento de todos._

La canción se detuvo en ese momento, y las luces subieron un poco; León levantó la mirada de ella unos momentos, aun manteniéndola en la misma posición que antes (entre sus brazos, con suma delicadeza), y fue hasta entonces cuando Annie notó que tenía un micrófono en el oído derecho, inalámbrico, en color beige. Estaba escuchando instrucciones.

-Ya se dieron cuenta.

-¿De que no estabas en tu lugar?

-Sí.

-Será mejor que vuelvas, no me gustaría que tuvieses problemas.

El muchacho asintió; la condujo fuera de la pista, sin soltar su mano, tal como un caballero antiguo con escasos diecinueve años, y la soltó solamente cuando volvieron al mismo lugar de donde habían salido. Fue ella la que tuvo que soltarle, pues él no lo hizo hasta que ella misma hizo el gesto.

-Te veo después, León. Gracias por… el baile.

-Espero no sea la última vez.

Aquellas palabras le llenaron de un gusto muy íntimo. Era la primera vez que compartía un momento con León… y era la primera vez que bailaba con alguien en una fiesta; caminó nuevamente por entre la gente, esta vez andando hacia el balcón, pues se veía solitario. El paisaje de la ciudad era maravilloso, las luces simétricas terminando en el enorme parque central, tapizado de árboles frondosos a pesar del calor que había en plena entrada del otoño. En el medio podía verse la fuente encendida, solamente por los colores que desprendían sus luces: rojo, azul, rosa, blanco, púrpura…

-Annie, ¿qué haces aquí? Ese idiota…

Elleise se había aproximado a ella, interrumpiendo aquella visión nocturna tan grata que tenía delante; pudo notar que había guardado un encendedor cromado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Fue ese su golpe de realidad. Sin desearlo, el abogado había roto aquella bruma que León había formado a su alrededor, y las emociones volvieron a acribillarla sin que ella lo deseara.

-¿Aun no llega tu pareja? -Quiso desviar la conversación.

-Sí, pero tuvo que ir al tocador. -Se notaba frustrado. -Iré por Zack, no debería…

-No te preocupes, Ellie. Estoy acostumbrada a ello. -Desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje de nueva cuenta. -Además… si hubiese estado con él, no me enteraría de la razón.

-¿Razón de qué?

-Hace un momento… bailé por primera vez en mi vida. -Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa nostálgica. -Y supe la razón por la que paso desapercibida ante los demás. -Levantó la mirada al cielo, había una luna menguante adornada con nubes livianas en un blanco traslúcido, como una cortina suave. -Jamás creí que fuera por algo externo, una especie de maldición heredada… y que no era la única.

El muchacho se encontraba de pie frente a ella, y el gesto que tenía en el rostro era… de arrepentimiento, pena, empatía. No entendía la razón de ese gesto, pero no pudo cuestionárselo; una presencia externa interrumpió aquella escena, evidentemente de forma accidental.

-Elleise.

No fue capaz de ocultar la impresión que le causó ver a aquella chica, parada en el arco que daba a la salida del balcón, y entendió a la perfección que Elleise se hubiese transformado en ese príncipe inglés tan pronto la notó: su cabello era rojo, ondulado con gracilidad, y su piel blanca tenía un rubor natural, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido color turquesa, sin tirantes, ajustado perfectamente a su figura curvilínea. No era una chica esbelta, pero su belleza era completamente natural. Hermosa.

_Brillante. Como Elleise. Como Zack. Como Yen._

-Ah, Satine, disculpa. Solo estaba charlando con Annie, dentro hacía mucho ruido. ¿Estás lista?

Era una mancha de oscuridad entre el brillo natural de la pareja.

Se obligó a sonreír en ese momento. No tenía deseos de siquiera estar allí, no podía ya contener ese sentimiento de soledad que normalmente estaba en ella, aquel que León había _encerrado_ de alguna manera durante unos maravillosos minutos.

-No te preocupes, no era importante. -Pasó entre ellos. Estaba huyendo, sí. -Debo ir al baño, con permiso.

El paso por el salón fue excesivamente rápido, no siquiera pudo percibir la presencia de León (no se encontraba en el mismo pilar); subió aquella escalinata, envuelta en el calor de la pista de baile, el humo, las luces coloridas, el aroma del alcohol de las bebidas, sintiendo con gratitud el aire templado de afuera. Tuvo un impulso intenso de, para variar, arrojar esas estorbosas (hermosas) zapatillas. Al llegar a la parte alta, se decidió a arrojar el calzado hacia los jardines contiguos a la escalinata, pero una mano sobre su brazo la hizo desistir de cualquier otra acción.

_La misión de Misericordia es instintiva._

-No… no te había visto.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Se zafó de la mano de Zack. Llevaba ya las mangas de la camisa verde dobladas hasta los codos, como si ya se hubiese sofocado allí dentro.

-¿Estás molesta?

-Yo… sí. -Dijo. Era ya incapaz de contener la emoción que tenía dentro, y su voz sonaba tensa. -Pero no es tu culpa. Todo esto es instintivo. El hecho de que estés aquí en el momento que estoy abrumada, y que ni siquiera hayas notado que bailé con León en la pista…

-¿León está aquí?

Le lanzó una mirada de frustrante desesperación, y la reacción del paramédico fue la de alzar las manos en defensiva, como si temiera un ataque de la chica; no era su culpa, pero su emoción estaba nublando casi completamente su sentido común.

-Annie, lo siento. -Bajó las manos entonces, cuando corroboró que solamente era una dura mirada. -Tienes razón, puedo percibirte. Puedo sentir tu frustración… pero si me dejas que…

_Misericordia era incapaz de hacer daño._

"_Zack es capaz de hacer mucho daño sin darse cuenta."_

-No te acerques, por favor. ¿No puedes ver que eres tú quien me está dañando en este momento?

El muchacho se detuvo en seco. Su rostro era una completa incertidumbre, una demasiado aterradora, como si lo hubiese atrapado en una paradoja; se retiró las zapatillas, pero no las arrojó como había planeado, sino que las dejó frente al paramédico. Bajó entonces la escalinata con mayor facilidad que antes, para lanzarse a correr entre la penumbra de la calle, sin tener un destino fijo; la oscuridad le sanaba un poco, le mantenía apartada de aquello que la atacaba con tanta facilidad… ¿por qué debía abrirse de esa forma? Para la gente era tan fácil simplemente arrojarse en un tumulto de emociones físicas, pero los sentimientos no eran parte de sus vidas… ¿Por qué a ella se le dificultaba tanto el ocultar que TENIA SENTIMIENTOS?

_Siempre huyendo._

Se detuvo finalmente, cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle. Había llegado al Parque de las Luces en su carrera; los árboles que rodeaban el lugar eran jóvenes, no muy altos, y los caminos de concreto permanecían pulcramente limpios, como si nadie pasara por ese lugar. Quedó de pie sobre una zona expuesta, libre de árboles, justo en frente de aquella hermosa fuente transparente adornada con luces de colores, sintiendo el césped fresco a través de las medias, percibiendo la soledad del lugar; la noche era una bóveda de oscuridad, tapizada de brillantes estrellas, así como su luna menguante que era testigo de lo que pasaba.

-Jamás creí que iba a ser yo quien te encontrara, Annie Velvet.

Se dio cuenta entonces de su presencia, una que antes no existía. A unos cuatro metros de ella se encontraba un hombre, quizá pasando los veintitrés años, de largo cabello rubio oscuro, vestido de forma casual con mezclilla azul marino y camisa de color claro; su rostro le era familiar, pero no pudo ubicarlo a primera vista.

-¿Quién eres? -Cuestionó. Trató de que el temor no la abordara, mientras pasaba su mano derecha tras la espalda.

-Soy aquel que te está dando caza.


	6. El debut de Alexis

**El debut de Alexis.**

-Has estado muy extraño todo el día.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Jamás has estado tan poco alerta.

Contempló el humo que salió de la boca de su compañero, que pasó por delante de él, empujado por la extrañamente cálida brisa otoñal; dio un sorbo al café que llevaba en la mano diestra, en un contenedor térmico de cartón, descubriéndolo helado. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? Entendió entonces la preocupación de su compañero, era poco usual en él estar tan distraído.

_Era aquella noche menguante, sin duda._

-Quizá voy a enfermar. -Contestó.

-Ni se te ocurra… ¿quién haría mi papeleo?

-Vete al diablo, Damián.

Alexis Versalles no era ajeno a las sensaciones, pero su entrenamiento como detective le hacía capaz de suprimirlas con efectividad; era normal en él, y en la mayoría de los policías, el llevar rostros neutros, las cabezas gélidas, para no enturbiar sus labores. Sin embargo, aun conservaban su _empatía_.

El castaño Damián Ironheart soltó una risa seca tras el insípido insulto, así como más humo al ambiente, producto del cigarrillo que llevaba en sus dedos; su rostro era el de un cínico, pero era la manera en que él mostraba aquella gelidez entrenada, para resaltar ese talento innato que poseía.

-Me alegra verte más animado, Alexis. Te hizo bien salir al aire libre.

-Es tu castigo, me arrastraste contigo. -Arrojó el vaso con el café frío a un contenedor de basura. Se sintió bastante sofocado.

-No hay de qué.

La noche estaba silenciosa, a pesar de que, a una calle de donde se encontraban, había una fiesta universitaria; el Parque de las Luces no tenía paseantes debido a las altas horas de la noche, por lo que ambos detectives, recargados sobre el cofre de un vehículo blanco tipo sedán, se limitaban a charlar sobre situaciones irrelevantes, conservando, sin embargo, la extraña violencia que había últimamente en la ciudad. Fue ese el motivo por el que las detonaciones los pusieron excesivamente alertas.

-Damián…

-Vienen del salón.

Se incorporaron del vehículo en ese momento; Alexis comenzó a cargar el arma que llevaba bajo su saco negro, mientras que su compañero llamaba por radio a unidades cercanas.

-Atención, soy el detective Ironheart. -Dijo, mientras se llevaba el aparato cerca del rostro. -Hay detonaciones en el salón Las Luces, en la universidad. Versalles y yo esperaremos refuerzos en la entrada.

-Entendido, unidades 7 y 12 están adyacentes…

El rubio detective llevó la mirada al parque de manera _instintiva_. Donde antes no había nada, ahora estaban dos personas de pie, una chica de largo cabello oscuro y vestido de fiesta, así como un hombre de cabello rubio que portaba una _espada_ en la mano, apuntando hacia la primera.

-Ve al salón, voy al parque.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Vio que su compañero ya había corrido hacia la dirección que le había indicado. -¡Alexis! Demonios…

Incapaz de notar lo que su compañero había visto, acabó por confiar en él, pues, de los dos, era el más centrado y capaz… claro que jamás iba a decírselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Annie notó el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha solo porque el mismo sujeto la había alzado para que lo mirase con descaro; era idéntico al que ella y sus _amigos_ llevaban, en color plata, pero la piedra de su centro había desaparecido.

_O era traslúcida, no estaba segura._

-Yo soy Lathis, y fui escogido para ser la Justicia, el Poder que regula el mundo. -Dijo en voz alta. -Soy la persona más poderosa que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Si fuiste escogido… ¿por qué nos das caza?

El muchacho había extendido la mano hacia delante en ese momento; un guante en color blanco había comenzado a aparecer en ésta lentamente, desde su muñeca hasta la punta de los dedos… pero también se había materializado una espada cromada, de grueso filo, estética y poderosa, como la de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. La chica estaba impresionada, pues el joven no se veía ni remotamente _cansado_ por la acción, cuando a ella le _robaba el aliento._

-Esta es el arma de la nobleza, no existe una espada más poderosa que la que ostenta un monarca. -El llamado Lathis le apuntó con ella. -No existe nada más grande que el poder, y una vez que te das cuenta de ello, bueno… también te percatas de lo fácil que es perderlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Si obtengo todos los anillos, no existirá nadie más poderoso que yo. Así es como esto funciona.

-¿Qué?

Agradeció ya no llevar los tacones en ese momento, o no habría podido esquivar la espada que se dirigió hacia ella; Lathis se había movido con agilidad hacia ella, dibujando una sutil estela platinada en el aire que por poco la alcanza a herir. Ella misma intentó _dibujar_ su estoque entre los dedos… pero descubrió lo agotada mentalmente que estaba. El estoque apareció en su mano, así el guante blanco que le cubría, el tiempo suficiente para detener el espadazo siguiente, aunque no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla; salió desprendida de su mano, y se desvaneció en el aire antes de tocar el suelo cubierto de hierba.

-Pensé que sería más difícil. -Se acercó a ella, llevando la espada en la mano, balanceándola. -Pero, bueno, el Saber ha sido tan emocional siempre, en una mujer debe ser aún más frustrante.

_Sanación jamás había sido una mujer._

Se descubrió inmóvil. Haber formado el estoque acabó por completo con su energía, así como su tumulto de emociones anteriores. Se detestó por eso. No iba a poder escapar del siguiente golpe.

-¡Alto! O tendré que disparar.

La mirada de Lathis pasó de ella hasta la persona tras ella…

_Había algo tras ella._

…Con una completa indiferencia, como si aquello fuese solamente un percance menor para él.

_Debía haber algo tras ella._

-¿Y tú? -Contestó, sin inmutarse. -No es tu problema.

-Soy el detective Versalles. Baje el arma o tendré que dispararle.

El joven había soltado una leve risa ante la letal amenaza; decidiendo que trataría después con él, levantó nuevamente la espada con toda la intención de acabar con Annie de una vez por todas.

_¿Lo había soñado?_

La chica sintió un tirón en ese momento, jalándola hacia detrás tras haber sido rodeada con un brazo por debajo de su pecho; su cuerpo cayó parcialmente de costado sobre el pecho del detective, y pudo ver el instante en el que aquella mano jalaba del gatillo. Hubo una detonación entonces, que la dejó parcialmente sola. Lathis había cedido en ese momento, sin ser claro en qué lugar había dado.

-¿Estás bien?

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento. Llevaba el cabello rubio pulcramente peinado, y unos ojos excesivamente azules…

_No, eran grises. Como una bella tormenta avecinándose._

…sobre un rostro de piel clara y un gesto _similar_ de sorpresa al que ella. Como si se conocieran. Fue una sensación extraña, una descarga breve que pareció sacudirlos a ambos. Fue hasta ese momento cuando Annie cedió, y sus piernas se debilitaron lo suficiente para ser una carga para el detective.

-Es por la luna menguante. -Dijo él, sin venir al caso.

-¿De qué habla…?

-Es una pena tener que meterlo en esto. -Lathis estaba frente a ellos. El disparo le había rozado la mano, que sangraba en un hilo lento que goteaba hasta el césped, pero su espada ya estaba comenzando a formarse nuevamente. -Sin embargo, se lo ha buscado, detective.

El rubio había levantado la mirada de la chica en el momento justo que la espada le _atravesaba_ la mano por la muñeca, tirando su arma al suelo. Pronto se vio sacudido por un intenso dolor que por poco lo hace gritar, provocando que se sujetara el brazo y soltando a la chica hasta dejarla sentada en el suelo… pero su mano seguía allí. Estaba allí.

-Lathis. -Habló Annie en un susurro cansado. -Por favor…

-La súplica de un Rafael tan débil… me apena.

El detective se incorporó con brusquedad, a riesgo de recibir otro espadazo, jalando consigo a la chica tras pasar los brazos por debajo de los de ella, aun con el dolor reflejado en su rostro; hubo raspones en el breve trayecto hasta detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, pero solamente fue eso.

-Detective. -Ella le llamó cuando se sintió sobre el suelo nuevamente, recargada en el tronco de uno de los árboles jóvenes. -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Mi muñeca. -Respondió. Llevaba los finos labios tensos, y fue evidente el dolor en el tono grave de su voz. -¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-Lo ha percibido… ¿no es así?

No dijo nada, pero mentalmente había afirmado a sus palabras; le costaba creerlo, pero las coincidencias no existían para él, a pesar de su pensamiento tan analítico. Fue entonces cuando vio la mano de la chica extendida hacia él, con un anillo plateado sobre su palma.

-No sé quien es usted. -Susurró con debilidad. -Pero estoy segura de que no está aquí por casualidad. Estoy… demasiado débil para poder seguir.

-¿Qué deseas que haga?

-Ese hombre, Lathis, no parará hasta obtener lo que quiere. Este anillo. Deténgalo, por favor. -Entrecerró la mirada. -Use el anillo.

Escuchó los pasos aproximándose hacia donde ellos estaban; su parte lógica le recriminó por lanzarse solo hacia ese lugar, sin su radio e incapaz de pedir ayuda. Su parte _empática_ le hizo tomar el anillo que la chica le ofrecía, e instintivamente se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

_El anillo era de una chica, sus dedos son demasiado finos. Aun así, pudo pasarlo por su dedo como si hubiese sido hecho para él…_

Se vio abordado por una energía que parecía venir desde el suelo, sacudiéndolo, cortándole el aliento, haciendo que todo su alrededor le diese vueltas; aquello le llenó por completo, como si él fuese un contenedor, pero era tan intenso que sintió que iba a estallar en cualquier momento…

-¡Detective!

Su voz le trajo de vuelta. Los ojos de aquella _hermosa_ chica eran de un gris profundo, pero parecían tener un leve destello color oro; su rostro era excesivamente joven, quizá no llegaba ni a veinte años, pero no podía dejar de mirarle. La sensación de estallido le abandonó rápidamente, pero pudo seguir sintiendo ese poder extraño que provenía desde el suelo, desde su propia mano.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Cuestionó. Su voz era calma.

-Annie.

Se incorporó en ese momento, justo cuando Lathis llegaba con ellos, la espada en alto; el dolor en su mano había desaparecido completamente, y la sensación era como si jamás lo hubiese sufrido.

-¿No has tenido suficiente, detective? -Inquirió el agresor. -No podrías detener con balas a la espada más poderosa… ¡La espada de un rey!

El camino de la espada se detuvo a la altura de su cintura; el choque metálico hizo que Annie estuviese más alerta a lo sucedido. El detective tenía el anillo en su dedo, la piedra era de un color blanco, como si fuese una perla… pero el guante blanco comenzó a cubrirlo lentamente. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Se veía más adulto incluso que el agresor.

-Hay una espada más poderosa que la de un monarca tirano. -Dijo el detective, con voz grave.

La espada de Lathis fue repelida en ese momento, clavándose en el suelo con dureza tras escapar de sus manos, antes de desvanecerse en el aire en destellos blancos como luciérnagas; en la mano de Alexis se había formado una beldad cromada, sutilmente curvada, mostrando solo con su estética figura la letalidad que cargaba.

-La espada de un guerrero. -Siguió, al verlo ya sin el arma, mientras él tomaba la propia por el largo mango con ambas manos. -Aquél que no tiene miedo a la muerte.

La espada cortó el aire apenas un segundo después, y poco faltó para que alcanzara a Lathis, ya que él hizo aparecer la suya en el último momento y evitar el golpe. Sin embargo, sus manos temblaron con la fuerza de este, pues no esperaba tal ataque.

-¿Te crees muy valiente con un anillo prestado? -Contestó, altanero, a pesar de sus manos casi cediendo.

El detective retiró la espada en ese momento, haciendo el ademán de envainarla al ras de su cadera, por el lado izquierdo; su mirada gélida fue, por unos instantes, atemorizante para Lathis, y su espada tembló un poco entre sus manos. Las emociones lo traicionaban. Aquello fue completamente perceptible para Annie, quien solo era capaz de respirar y mirar el combate.

-¡No eres un guerrero!

-Y tú no eres un rey.

Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la espada de Lathis bajaba sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a atestarle un golpe contundente; la espada de Alexis hizo un camino horizontal en respuesta, la hoja ágil cortó el aire… así como la misma espada del agresor, atravesándolo de forma limpia desde su abdomen hasta su cabeza. Fue impresionante. Escalofriante.

_La espada de un guerrero. De un asesino._

Vio a Lathis caer de rodillas al suelo, paralizado de dolor, mientras su espada se desvanecía en el aire; era evidente el dolor que lo atravesaba, reflejado en su rostro, aunque visiblemente no parecía tener daño físico alguno; fue entonces cuando la mirada del detective comenzó a borrarse, y un intenso cansancio lo invadió completamente, tirándolo de rodillas sobre el césped mientras intentaba recobrar su aliento.

-Yo que tú me iría, muchacho. Ya probó ser más fuerte que tú.

Lathis contempló al dueño de aquella voz entre el dolor que le invadía; había un hombre como espectador, quien parecía oscilar entre los cuarenta y cinco años, de negro cabello y ojos cafés, complexión esbelta, vestido de forma casual. Podía pasar por cualquier otro transeúnte, pero su presencia era _dominante_. Irritado, Lathis tomó la fuerza que le quedaba para escapar de esa mirada, esa presencia tan fuerte.

-Que equivocado. -Dijo aquel hombre cuando lo vio huir. Su mirada cayó entonces en los dos jóvenes inmóviles. -Pero tú, tienes talento, muchacho. Usar un anillo sin entrenamiento previo y ganarle a un contrincante evidentemente más capacitado. ¿Quién eres?

El detective había levantado la mirada, pero fue incapaz de contestarle; sin embargo, Annie ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para quedarse sentada, y encarar al hombre que tenía delante.

-Usted. -Dijo, aun respirando con algo de dificultad. -Es usted otra vez.

Hubo luces de torretas; las ambulancias y patrullas anunciaron su llegada con las distintas sirenas haciendo eco en los edificios adyacentes; aquel hombre se había aproximado a ellos, llevando un esbelto baúl alargado en la mano izquierda, en color negro.

-Tienes el camino más difícil, muchacho. -Le dijo al detective.

-¿Quién es usted realmente? -Annie se notó defensiva.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa nostálgica; colocó entonces aquel baúl frente a la chica, de forma cuidadosa.

-Un mensajero fantasma. He venido a dejarte un presente, una memoria que te será de ayuda. -Su rostro cambió a un gesto de seriedad. -Cuida a este hombre. Es importante en su misión.

-Espere…

El hombre se alejó de ellos en ese momento, tal como un fantasma, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Annie, sabiendo que no podría alcanzarlo por más que lo deseara, optó por gatear por sobre el césped, sintiendo que sus brazos cederían en cualquier momento por el mismo agotamiento, solo para quedar al lado del joven detective que aun no podía moverse, quien respiraba con cierta dificultad.

-Detective. -Le llamó suavemente.

-No van… a creerlo.

-¿Lo cree usted?

Alexis cerró los ojos, queriendo solamente dormir en ese momento; sin embargo, el tacto de la mano de la chica en la de él, algo fría por el tiempo expuesto, le hizo sentir una especie de escalofrío que lo hizo sentir un poco más alerta.

-Puedo hacer que se levante, pero yo caeré inconsciente. El resto… lo dejaré a su criterio.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, una descarga lo sacudió más intensamente, idéntico al primer tacto, pero dejándolo completamente despierto y tan energizado que pudo tomar asiento casi de golpe… al mismo tiempo que la chica caía inconsciente sobre el césped; tardó unos instantes en comprender todo lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor, mientras las coloridas torretas iluminaban el tronco de los árboles, así como la misma oscuridad que había entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fue un estado de shock, pero estarás bien. -Dijo la chica paramédica tras alumbrar sus ojos. -Procura descansar, no asistas a clase mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Annie asintió con la cabeza suavemente, aun agotada por lo anterior; tan pronto la paramédica se retiró, tuvo en frente al detective, bastante repuesto, aunque visiblemente desaliñado por el combate anterior. Su mirada era seria, neutra, pero ya no era gélida en el parque… se miraba más joven incluso de lo que hubiese pensado.

-Les dije que tuve una persecución. -Dejó el baúl delante de ella. -Lo he revisado.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una antigüedad, un violín de madera.

Varias ambulancias salieron del lugar, dejando un poco más silenciosa la escalinata donde ella estaba sentada; levantó la mirada, impresionada, topándose con la del rubio detective. Se apresuró a levantar la mano para tomar el baúl, pero aún estaba demasiado agotada para hacer algo más que estar sentada.

-¡Alexis! -Lo llamó su compañero, a unos metros de él.

-Tu teléfono. -Le ordenó él.

La chica lo miró de forma confusa, pero cedió a entregarle el teléfono; sin cuestionarla, comenzó a utilizarlo como si fuera suyo durante unos segundos, devolviéndoselo poco después.

-Tenemos que hablar, en otro momento. -Dijo.

-Claro que sí. -Miró la pantalla. "Alexis Versalles". -Todos tenemos que hacerlo.

El detective le lanzó una última mirada antes de marcharse con su compañero; Annie se sentía algo extraña, pues, de todos ellos, él parecía ser el más grande de edad, un _adulto_ sin mayor duda… pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Desprendía un aire dominante, fuerte, autoritario.

-Annie… ¿qué te pasó?

Zack estaba allí, a metro y medio de ella; llevaba la camisa manchada de sangre por su hombro izquierdo, y resaltaban las curaciones que le habían hecho momentos antes. Incluso sus lentes estaban salpicados por gotas de sangre. Aquello la invadió de una sensación de culpabilidad, pues le había gritado que no se acercara a ella antes; era obvio que se contenía a acercársele, al verla tan mal.

-Perdóname, Zack. -Dijo ella. Finalmente pudo tomar el baúl y jalarlo hacia ella con lentitud. -Por lo que te dije hace rato. No es tu culpa lo que ocurre, y no creo que me hagas daño… creo que eres el único incapaz de hacerme daño.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Zack o alguien más estaba con ella en el parque? ¿Pasaría lo que pasó? ¿El detective hubiera combatido de igual manera? De pronto, el anillo sobre su dedo, que había aparecido cuando despertó, le pareció sumamente distinto a otros días. Zack entonces se acercó a ella, como si hubiese quitado _aquello_ que le impedía acercarse, tomando asiento a su lado sobre el escalón; era obvio que le dolía aquello, pero lo dejaba pasar por alto para estar allí…

-¿Qué te pasó? -Cuestionó ella, al ver su hombro.

-Un disparo. Tengo que volver a la ambulancia cuando estén de vuelta.

Una bala real. Le dio un terrible escalofrío.

-Me topé con el sujeto que nos está dando caza, se hizo llamar Lathis… y llevaba el anillo del Poder.

-¿El poder?

-Es el más fuerte de todos, la cabeza líder del grupo.

-Si es parte del grupo, ¿por qué querría darnos caza?

-Según Yen… el Poder corrompe con facilidad. Al parecer obtuvo el anillo lejos del grupo, y no tuvo en quien soportarse. Además, hubo dos personas más en el parque. -Notó que Zack se había sobresaltado de dolor. -¿Qué pasó allí dentro?

-El sujeto que me apuñaló, con otras dos personas, comenzaron a disparar dentro del lugar. León tuvo que repelerlos mientras yo… trataba de sacar a los que pudiese. Una bala me alcanzó. Elleise combatió con él, pero Satine resultó muy herida.

-¿Satine?

-La acompañante de Elleise.

-¿Él está bien?

-Sí. Se fue con ella en la ambulancia. -Dio un suspiro entrecortado. -¿Quiénes eran las dos personas, Annie?

-Un detective, y un sujeto que había visto antes… el día que Ellie me arrolló. Me dio esto. -Dijo, tirando suavemente del baúl.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-El detective me dijo que era un violín. Yo no he podido revisarlo, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para…

Sintió su brazo rodeándola con efusividad, apegándola a él, alterándola considerablemente; su reacción fue la de apartarlo, pero no lo hizo, ya que podía lastimarlo aún más.

-Zack.

-Tranquila. Me iré en una ambulancia en corto.

No puedo evitarlo. Sintió calma en ese momento, tal como debía ocurrir cuando estaba cerca de ella, así como una leve carga de energía que la dejó un poco más alerta.

"_Cuida a este hombre."_

-El hombre me dijo que debía cuidar al detective.

-¿Por qué?

-Pudo usar mi anillo, peleó contra ese agresor… y, cuando lo vi, sentí… algo extraño. Como si le conociera.

Zack había dejado la frente apoyada en su cabeza, visiblemente agotado, y sus lentes resbalaron hasta caer sobre el regazo de la chica; tuvo que ayudarlo a ir a la ambulancia cuando ésta finalmente llegó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Los siete pilares del mundo, para poder ceder a su poder a la tierra, tienen que abrir la puerta de la luz… y para eso necesitan a la Llave. -Yen leyó con lentitud. El libro que les educaba estaba en chino, por lo que la única que podía entenderlo. -La Llave es un hombre, capaz de escuchar las voces del Gaia, y que puede utilizar cualquier anillo a manera de defensa.

Era la primera vez que estaban todos reunidos, dos días después del tiroteo en la fiesta; permanecían sentados en el césped de la pequeña plaza escolar, a excepción de León que estaba recargado en el tronco de uno de los árboles, vestido de forma casual al no tener pendientes ese día. La pelirroja Satine estaba ya de alta, en un hermoso vestido color azul claro, pero su piel clara aun estaba marcada con terribles golpes de la caída que había sufrido. Annie se mantenía sentada al lado de Zack, de frente a Yen, y entones tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás.

_Debía haber algo tras ella._

-¿Estás bien? -Le susurró Zack, también vestido de forma casual.

Aprendió que él era capaz de percibir a sus compañeros cuando estaban mal, en específico con ella; fue en ese momento que decidió tomar su teléfono celular, y buscar finalmente el contacto del detective.

-Tengo una extraña sensación. -Abrió la ventana de mensaje. -¿Crees que…?

-Sin embargo. -Continuó Yen, tras haberse quedado callada, leyendo lo que tenía delante. -Es el más vulnerable de todos.

-¿En qué sentido? -Cuestionó León, con voz grave.

-Es más perceptible que el resto, al ambiente, al dolor. Si llegan a herirlo, podría ser de gravedad, su recuperación es completamente opuesta a la de nosotros, es muy lenta…

"Detective." Había mandado el mensaje en el momento que escuchaba aquello.

-…por ende…

-Es el más vulnerable de todos. -Ellese se notó pensativo.

-¿Qué creen que debamos hacer? -Cuestionó Satine. -Es decir, ese sujeto, Lathis, ya lo ha visto. ¿no? ¿No significa que ahora está en riesgo?

No quiso decirles que le había enviado un texto en ese momento… pero era más peligroso si se encontraba solo, ¿no?

_Además, él pudo sostener la espada más tiempo que los demás… ¿por qué sus emociones eran tan controladas?_

-Eso creo. -Yen dirigió la vista hacia Elleise. -¿Qué piensas?

Ahora que sabían que el Poder estaba incontrolable, Elleise era quien les dirigía; ante Annie, el muchacho se notaba aun cohibido con su rol en el _grupo_, pero era obvio que no iba a rendirse por ello.

_Ella tampoco._

-No sabemos si ese sujeto sabe que es la Llave, quizá cree que es uno más de nosotros. No creo que sea conveniente que esté solo, al menos debe poder tener contacto con nosotros.

-Es un adulto, ¿no? -Dijo Zack, visiblemente incómodo.

"¿Eres Annie?" Ver el mensaje le causó un cargado nerviosismo.

-Es un detective, Alexis Versalles. -Annie tecleó de vuelta en su teléfono y levantó la mirada poco después. -Tiene que ser un adulto, sin duda, no solo mayor de edad.

-Versalles. -Repitió León. -Lo he escuchado.

-¿En la policía? -Elleise se vio intrigado.

-Sí. En la ciudad hay tres que _pueden ver_, es decir. -Guardó silencio durante unos momentos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. -Se entrenan para… ver detalles que no son perceptibles a simple vista.

"Sí. Lamento escribir hasta ahora, hemos tenido que recuperarnos."

"¿Cuántos son?"

-Supongo que tiene un propósito. -Elleise asintió con calma. -Lo mejor es mantenerlo parcialmente apartado de nosotros, para evitar que se encuentre en constante peligro, hasta que sea el momento.

-¿Y qué haremos con Lathis? -Cuestionó el paramédico.

"Seis. O más bien siete, contando al que nos atacó." Annie levantó la mirada, inquieta.

_Lathis. La justicia. El Poder._

-Yen, ¿qué sucede si uno de nosotros está corrupto?

-No lo sé, Elleise. -La chica cerró su libro. -Necesitaría investigar, cuestionar, pero mi abuelo ya casi no puede hablar.

-¿Annie?

-¿Eh? -Despertó de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué pasa?

-Ese sujeto que se te apareció te entregó algo, ¿no?

"He tenido sueños. Alguien me llama."

-Sí. -Ella se notó cohibida. -El _Stradivarius_ de mi abuela.

-¿Stradi… qué? -Cuestionó Yen.

Zack se notó genuinamente impresionado, pero solo Elleise fue capaz de percibirlo.

-Un violín. -Dijo el rubio. -De madera. Una antigüedad que debe ser… carísima.

-Aun no he podido siquiera levantarlo del estuche por eso. -Se notó un tanto nostálgica al hablar. -Perteneció a mi abuela, luego a mi madre… con él me enseñó a tocar. -Cerró los ojos.

"_Existe esta melodía…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba encima un traje oscuro como la noche: los botones, el hilo con el que estaba cosido, la solapa, los puños… una sombra nocturna, un merodeador; estaba de pie ante una altísima puerta blanca, la cual estaba parcialmente cubierta por una cortina de agua cayendo a manera de cascada. Podía percibir el rocío de ésta cayendo sobre su rostro en pequeñas gotas, brillantes…

"_Destino…"_

La puerta se abrió ante él en ese momento con un fuerte ruido, y una luz blanca cayó sobre él, cegándolo casi por completo; sin embargo, era capaz de distinguir, tras cubrirse el rostro con la mano derecha de forma parcial, una silueta oscura delante, del otro lado, una persona.

"_Te encontré…"_

Extendió la mano libre hacia aquella luz, y el traje negro que llevaba puesto se cubrió de detalles dorados. Una enorme energía lo recorrió en ese momento, causándole un terrible dolor.

"_En mis sueños…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando despertó, sobresaltado, sudando frío. Tuvo que mirar a su alrededor, en la penumbra de la madrugada, para corroborar que seguía estando en su dormitorio. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?


	7. Emociones

**Emociones.**

-Azul. -Dijo Annie, impresionada.

Yen sonrió con entusiasmo, antes de dejarse caer sentada en las gradas, al lado de su amiga; debajo, el silbato indicaba que los anteriores maratonistas iniciaron su última carrera del día.

-Sí, quise… verme distinta el día de hoy. -Dijo, mientras movía su cabeza para alborotar su cabello corto teñido en un fuerte azul celeste. -¿Me veo extraña?

-Un poco, pero es porque no lo esperaba. -Acabó sonriendo. -Te ves bien, sin embargo.

El sonido del mensaje sonó en el celular de Annie, pero no sacó el aparato para revisarlo.

-¿Sigues charlando con el detective?

-Hace muchas preguntas, tanto que ya no tengo respuestas que darles.

-¿Le has hecho preguntas, al menos?

-Bueno, sé que es detective. -Dijo, sintiéndose algo tonta. -Tiene veinticinco años…

-Es un adulto.

-Sí, propiamente es un adulto, pero no es un _alter_. Sé que trabaja en la zona 7… y he deducido que puede sostener mejor el anillo que todos nosotros gracias a su entrenamiento.

-Si fuera así…

-Lo sé. León, Zack y Satine también podrían hacerlo, pero lo he cuestionado. -Sacó entonces su celular del bolsillo de su suéter. -Podemos usar los anillos, pero no de una forma óptima. Él me dijo que pudo sostenerlo porque estaba _seguro de sus emociones_.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Yo… no lo sé.

"Sospecho que se fugará y me dejará con el papeleo de nuevo… es hora de que sea yo el que escape." No sentía que charlaba con un adulto, o al menos no podía figurar aquel rostro serio con el jocoso comentario que le había enviado.

-Le cuestionaré al respecto. Podríamos aprender de él.

Elleise ya estaba subiendo los escalones de las gradas hacia donde ellas estaban, agitado como era usual en él tras terminar sus entrenamientos; Yen le miró con cierta preocupación.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente? Es decir, no podemos ponerlo en peligro después de saber lo que sabemos.

-Yen… tarde o temprano él estará en peligro. -Dijo, su voz sonó decidida. -_Y yo quiero estar lista para ese momento._

-Entiendo más el alemán que el italiano. -Elleise interrumpió, de pie frente a ellas, tapándoles parcialmente el sol de la tarde. -Pero, aun así, no entendí lo que dijiste.

-Es de mala educación el interrumpir una conversación femenina. -La artista exclamó. -Te tomaré como modelo en vez de Satine sin que te des cuenta.

-No, por favor, no hagas eso…

Escuchó a sus amigos charlar de nimiedades. Ella se quedó observando la pantalla del celular, la conversación que tenía con el detective Versalles. "¿Ha soñado de nueva cuenta?", escribió. Ella misma soñaba a su abuelo a veces, cada vez menos nítido, pero constante.

_Había tanto que quería preguntarle._

-… Y quizá podemos aprender de él. -Escuchó a Yen. -¿Qué opinas?

-Sería extraño, si lo piensas fuera de lo que nosotros sabemos.

-¿Cómo?

-Para nosotros, ese detective es un elemento sumamente importante, que debemos incluso proteger, reunirnos con él suena completamente coherente… pero para quienes no lo ven o entienden, es un adulto reuniéndose misteriosamente con un grupo de adolescentes, es mucho mayor que Zack incluso.

-Ya entiendo. -Yen se cruzó de brazos. -Entonces la única manera que tenemos para comunicarnos con esa persona es Annie.

"Es demasiado recurrente, no puedo dormir de corrido".

-Puedo preguntarle qué opina al respecto. -Contestó entonces, tras leer el mensaje.

-Solo no le digas a Zack. -Mencionó Elleise.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por algún motivo desconfía de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yen dormía en su cama; Annie estaba sobre la propia, de frente a la de ella, con un libro abierto y el celular colocado a un costado de ella. Estaba leyendo, estudiando lo que tendría en la siguiente clase, en un esfuerzo por distraer su cabeza de su otro deber. No había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para pedirle al detective que se vieran, sin que sonara tan extraño.

_La ponía nerviosa. Su recuerdo la ponía nerviosa._

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida sobre la cama, entre pensamientos acerca de sus clases y el pretexto para poder encontrarse con un hombre _seis años_ mayor que ella; el zumbido de su teléfono fue lo que la puso nuevamente alerta, de una manera extraña, pues no era común que una simple notificación la despertara. El reloj despertador, en números digitales color azul eléctrico, posado en la cajonera plástica que ambas compartían, marcaban las dos en punto de la mañana.

_Detrás de ella._

Miró tras ella en ese momento, teniendo el ventanal tras ella, cerrado, así como el paisaje de la pequeña plaza, pues estaba a un piso de altura en el edificio. Esa sensación nuevamente. Revisó el celular tras unos segundos, notando que había entonces tres mensajes de texto sobre la pantalla… mandados con apenas segundos de diferencia.

"_Hay luna nueva, la oscuridad es fuerte." _León.

"_Ten cuidado, Annie."_ Zack.

"_¿Estás despierta?"_ Versalles.

No comprendió de pronto las palabras de León, ni la paranoia de Zack (eran las dos de la mañana, a esa hora deberían estar dormidos), pero, dentro de ella, sentía que los tres mensajes tenían una conexión invisible.

"_Deberías estar durmiendo." _A León.

"_¿A las dos de la mañana? Te estás volviendo completamente paranoico." _A Zack.

"_Acabo de despertar."_ Al detective.

¿Acaso habían percibido lo mismo que ella? No pasó ni medio minuto cuando recibió una contestación, ya demasiado alerta para siquiera pensar en volver a dormir.

"_Estoy en la entrada de rectoría. ¿Puedes salir?"_

Un escalofrío la recorrió en ese momento, y un nerviosismo demasiado mundano la abordó completamente; toda la tarde había estado buscando un pretexto para encontrarse con el detective, y ahora que lo tenía delante, quería esconderse entre las sábanas de la cama.

_Es un adulto, no tiene sentido que…_

Esta vez, el zumbido prolongado de su teléfono fue lo que atrajo su atención de los pensamientos y emociones que la abordaban, solo para ponerla aun más nerviosa que antes… era una llamada, del detective. Tomó el aparato con brusquedad, temiendo que el incesante zumbido fuese a despertar a Yen.

-¿Hola? -Contestó con voz suave, baja. Su mirada estaba en su compañera dormida.

-Necesito mostrártelo. -Escuchó su voz grave, neutra. Se descubrió ruborizada. -No haría algo así a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No… no lo sé.

-Deme uno o dos minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, había corrido, envuelta en un suéter largo, liviano, en color gris muy claro, y los botines mal abrochados resaltados por el pantalón de mezclilla; era el único vehículo estacionado en la plaza que había frente a rectoría, en color blanco, tan simple pero elegante como el hombre que estaba recargado en el cofre de este. Llevaba una chaqueta en color negro de tela, largo hasta medio muslo, pantalón de mezclilla azul, el rubio cabello lacio cayendo con libertad sobre su rostro, cubriendo parcialmente su azulado ojo derecho, fijo en el celular que llevaba en la mano.

"_Es la luna."_ Fue perceptible la oscuridad alrededor de él, tal como la que rodeaba a León y a ella misma… pero era distinto. Era atrayente. _Le atraía._ Estuvo a punto de huir tras ese pensamiento, pero la mirada del hombre cayó en ella. _El tiempo se congeló en ese momento. No, no había tiempo, era como si ese momento estuviese allí, perpetuo. _

-¿Pasa algo? -Cuestionó él, al verla paralizada.

-Es la luna nueva. -Dijo ella, sin venir al caso.

¿Solo ella había percibido aquello? El detective se había incorporado, dirigiéndose hacia el lado del pasajero solo para abrir la puerta ante ella. Su rostro era neutro, juvenil.

-Necesito que lo veas. -Dijo, como si se excusara. -No pretendo hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, lo percibo. -Pero había nerviosismo en ella. Otra clase. -¿Es lo que soñó?

-Sí, es un lugar. Real.

Entró al vehículo en ese momento, la puerta se cerró tan solo unos segundos después.

El camino era tranquilo, pues las calles de la estrecha ciudad estaban completamente vacías por la hora; el silencio le ponía sumamente nerviosa, su presencia la ponía _alerta_. ¿Estaba exagerando? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

-¿Tuvo ese sueño hoy? -Cuestionó ella, con la vista en el camino, a través de la ventana del pasajero, nítida a pesar del polarizado.

-Sí. Siempre fue igual, esa puerta, la cortina de agua, la figura al otro lado. -Se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo, a pesar de lo desolado del camino. -Esta noche fue igual, pero ya había algo a mi alrededor, y, además, estabas tú, detrás de mí. -El semáforo cambió, y comenzó su avance de nueva cuenta. -Desperté esa sensación, de que debía ir a ese lugar, que debías estar tú.

No supo si debía decirle que no había sido el único con esa sensación; el camino comenzó a ascender, y los edificios parecían desaparecer para dejar una oscuridad que le hizo creer que estaban saliendo de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el vehículo, en cierto punto, se salió del camino, para comenzar a avanzar por un tramo de tierra entre oscuridad por un camino que solamente él podía ver, ya que para ella era andar por un agujero negro sin mayor guía que la luz que tenían delante. El vehículo se detuvo finalmente, en algún punto desconocido para ella, y las luces se apagaron para invadirlos con esa oscuridad nocturna tan… irreal.

-¿Detective? -Susurró, y su voz tembló un poco del nerviosismo.

-Vamos.

Bajaron del vehículo, pero Annie no se atrevió a dar dos pasos en la misma oscuridad, no tenía idea de qué era ese lugar ya que ni siquiera tenía alumbrado público… además, esa oscuridad era misteriosa, era imposible el "no ver nada", como si sus ojos no pudiesen acostumbrarse a ella; frente a la chica todo parecía ser una especie de fosa en donde podría caer en un mal paso. El detective se había acercado a ella entonces, como si hubiese leído su mente, tomándola por sorpresa al grado que la hizo dar un pequeño grito.

-¿Estás bien? -Cuestionó con voz neutra.

-Yo… sí. No estoy acostumbrada a que me vean, sobre todo en la oscuridad.

-No lo entiendo. -Le extendió la mano. -Te guiaré, mientras me explicas.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía, temerosa. Nada sucedió esta vez, afortunadamente. El detective había comenzado a caminar delante de ella, como si, de hecho, conociera ese camino al grado de poder recorrerlo en una completa oscuridad. _Oscuridad._ ¿Por qué él podía serle tan nítido entre esa densa oscuridad que les rodeaba? ¿Había allí _algo_ que causaba toda aquella percepción?

-¿Puede verme, detective? -Cuestionó, siguiéndole el paso, un poco tras él.

-Es evidente que sí, pero detecto que estás hablando con otro contexto.

-Yo… nunca he sido perceptible para los demás. León me contó que es porque llevo la oscuridad dentro de mí. Ni siquiera los demás pueden percibirme hasta que estoy demasiado cerca… excepto para León, y ahora, para usted.

-Entiendo. -Se detuvo en ese momento, pero ella no fue capaz de percibirlo hasta que se estrelló contra su espalda. -Perdón, no te avisé.

-No pasa nada. -Se llevó la mano libre sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Cuando estaba en secundaria me sucedió algo parecido, era imperceptible para las personas. Sin embargo, eso cambió conforme pasó el tiempo, y cuando entré a estudiar leyes, para ser policía.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Tardó un poco en notar que se encontraban al costado de una compuerta gigantesca, la de una presa, cerrada para contener el agua dentro de ella; estaban, de hecho, a un metro de la caída, que era invisible para ella por la misma oscuridad.

-_¡Es una presa! _-Gritó en alemán, retrocediendo en ese momento por la impresión.

-Sí. Es la presa que alimenta a la ciudad con agua y electricidad a la ciudad. Este lugar es el que soñé.

Annie tardó un poco en comprender que el detective le había contestado, pero eran incapaces de mirarse para que _aquella habilidad_ pudiese funcionar como cuando estaba con los demás del grupo; tras unos momentos de preguntarse la razón, pasando por conexiones que ella no podía definir hasta habilidades que tal vez eran distintas porque él era la llave, acabó comprendiéndolo todo con la respuesta más simple de todas.

-_Hablas alemán._ -Dijo entonces, un poco más calmada.

-_Siete niveles de diez._ -Contestó él, en un alemán demasiado suave. -_Aún no puedo dominarlo._

Hubo silencio. En éste, Annie fue capaz de contemplar una parte de su alrededor: el lugar, a pesar de la oscuridad, era abierto sin mucha maleza, el vehículo era apenas visible a dos o tres metros cuesta arriba. Las compuertas cerradas tenían un color hueso y óxido al ser de metal, era incapaz de ver el fondo por la oscuridad, pero si el perímetro del canal por donde corría el agua cuando dichas compuertas estaban abiertas.

-No estoy seguro si las compuertas eran la entrada, o solo era el rocío del agua. -Continuó él, con su tono de voz neutro, la mirada puesta en aquella compuerta. -Pero esta última ocasión estaba parado frente a ella, y tú te encontrabas detrás de mí. Al otro lado estaba una persona esperándome, no sé con qué intención. -Se giró entonces hacia ella. -La sensación me trae a este lugar, sin embargo, puedo percibir que no es el momento aún.

De pronto, las estrellas en el cielo fueron demasiado brillantes, como si aquella oscuridad se hubiese disuelto de alguna manera para que pudiese observar con mayor nitidez; no supo qué contestar en ese momento, se encontró contemplando al detective como si en su rostro neutro hubiese encontrado una respuesta.

"_Destino."_

-¿Estás bien? -Cuestionó él. Su voz se había notado… un poco más suave, como si intentara controlarla.

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste callada durante un minuto.

Nuevamente se quedó sin palabras, esta vez al verse abordada por ese extraño nerviosismo…

_Es instintivo._

…que le abordaba gracias a ese hombre, que podía mirarla. Y la miraba como lo que ella era, una niña. Decidió entonces dejar de observarlo, para tomar asiento sobre el suelo de tierra, _soltando su mano._

-¿Cómo lo hace?

-¿Qué cosa?

Se retiró cuidadosamente el anillo que llevaba en su dedo, mostrándoselo a pesar de la oscuridad; el detective tomó asiento con ella a su lado, teniendo en frente el canal profundo y oscuro. Se miraba adulto, pero ese atuendo, su cabello desprolijo, lo hacía verse tan joven como ella, tal vez…

-Sabemos que funciona en base a las emociones, a los sentimientos, su estabilidad es lo que hace que podamos materializarlo. -Le extendió el anillo. -Pero no somos capaces más que de aguantar treinta segundos a lo mucho. Usted soportó más de un minuto en un combate, en su primer combate… ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

-Te lo dije, estoy seguro de mis emociones.

-¿Qué significa eso?

El detective tomó el anillo, pero no se lo colocó, solo se limitó a contemplarlo en silencio durante unos minutos; miró su perfil casi como si fuera un enigma para resolver para ella, y su cabeza le arrojó la idea de que era un adulto, que no podía verlo de esa manera, que no podía…

"_Te he encontrado."_

Desvió la mirada en el instante que él se volvía hacia ella, mirando el oscuro foso delante de ella. Tenía que comportarse, él ya era un adulto… un adulto…

—Podría describir que es como que estoy seguro de las emociones que tengo, las acepto tal cual son. – Su voz neutra le causaba cierta duda, aunque sabía que era por el ser un policía. – Eso hace que… pueda ser más estable, tanto en el trabajo, como en esta situación. – Le regresó el anillo.

Extendió un poco la mano para recibirlo, y, por un momento, tocó sus dedos. Había ocurrido exactamente lo que la primera vez, mareándola de forma considerable.

—Pienso que lo mejor es que todos podamos reunirnos con usted, pero Elleise piensa que sería extraño…

—Porque soy un adulto que no es _alter_.

—Sí. – Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la muñeca izquierda, con el anillo aun entre los dedos. – Es… mucho mayor que el más grande del grupo.

—Lo entiendo.

—Además, su función lo hace… muy vulnerable.

—Sigo siendo el más estable de todos ustedes, ¿no es así?

La brisa nocturna le dio un grato escalofrío, envolviéndola en la misma… y en el perfume del detective, dulce como el _azahar_, fuerte, sin embargo. Notó que el gesto del rubio había cambiado un poco, y pensó que estaba siendo demasiado obvia.

—Sí, por ese motivo les dije que era lo mejor.

—Pienso lo mismo. Puedo ir a la Universidad con calma y discreción, si es lo que les preocupa. Tengo un conocido allí, en el auditorio de leyes, creo que sería más fácil.

—¿De verdad?

Fue el sonido genérico de un teléfono celular lo que interrumpió la paz en la que estaban envueltos; el detective sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, y los fulminó a ambos con la luz de la pantalla. Pudo ver que ya eran las cinco y diez de la mañana, y pronto amanecería… ¿había pasado ya tanto tiempo?

—Versalles. – Contestó. – ¿Ahora? – Se notó contrariado. – Sí, está bien, llego en media hora. – Se separó el aparato del oído, contemplando la pantalla de éste.

—¿Tiene que irse? – Cuestionó. Su tono de voz fue suave, sin que ella pudiese controlarlo.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a la escuela. – Se incorporó.

Secretamente, Annie se sintió un tanto decepcionada de que aquella madrugada terminara. En el vehículo, de vuelta, pudo ver el amanecer reflejado en la tranquila agua que había en la presa, y no pudo evitar sentirse genuinamente admirada por el paisaje que tenía delante; incluso pegó la frente sobre la ventana del vehículo, sintiéndose como una niña.

_No iba a olvidarlo._

—No. – Contestó por primera vez a aquella voz en su cabeza. – No lo olvidaré.

—¿Qué cosa? – Cuestionó el detective, con voz neutra.

—El… amanecer. – Se sintió un tanto cohibida, y evitó mirarlo. – Hacía mucho que no lo miraba.

—Tampoco yo, hace tiempo que no me detengo a verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Emociones.

Annie tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sentada sobre el suelo, para poder concentrarse en aquello llamado emociones; fue así como comprendió que aquello no era tan _fácil_ como parecía. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, de nombres… nombres.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa. – Admitió Yen.

El auditorio de derecho no era tan grande como habían esperado; a lo mucho había cincuenta asientos, un pasillo central alfombrado en color gris oscuro, luces atenuadas a excepción del pequeño escenario, en donde se encontraban sentados… todos menos León y Zack, en sus respectivos uniformes.

_La oscuridad de León._

El guante en su mano apareció en ese momento. La sensación era concisa, y la energía que corría por su cuerpo era estable.

_Zack, su alma, su pasividad._

Su estoque apareció entre las manos; pudo percibir su peso, su frío acero cromado, la energía que le recorría tan _naturalmente._ La emoción era nítida, sí, tal como…

—Buenas tardes.

Fue notorio para Elleise, Satine y Zack el estallido que ocurrió entre las manos de Annie, destellos brillantes que se dispersaron alrededor de ella; abrió los ojos, siendo nuevamente abordada por miles de ideas, de sensaciones, con solamente haber escuchado aquella voz, notando que el detective estaba de pie en la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras él. Llevaba el traje de vestir de un color azul cenizo, saco y pantalón, camisa clara, sin corbata esta vez… gélido, como usual para un policía.

—Detective. – Annie se incorporó, intentando disimular su inestabilidad. – Llega temprano.

En ese momento se percató del denso silencio que les había rodeado, pero no era de incomodidad, sino una especie de respeto como al que se tiene a un maestro; en particular, Elleise y León lo veían con una impresión de admiración en su rostro, y de desconfianza en caso de Zack, quien se encontraba excesivamente alerta.

—Tuve oportunidad. – Caminó entonces hacia los muchachos por el alfombrado.

—Él es el detective Versalles. – Se apresuró a presentarlo. – Elleise, Satine, Yen. – Indicó a los que estaban sentados en el escenario. – Zack y León. – A los que estaban de pie.

Hubo nuevamente silencio. Era como si un estricto maestro hubiese entrado al auditorio, ahora que estaba allí era aun más notoria la diferencia de edad que existía entre ellos.

—Es un placer, detective. – Comenzó Elleise, mientras se incorporaba, relajando al resto. – Creo que ya notó que, de alguna manera, este es el lugar donde deberíamos estar. Annie nos ha contado de usted, de su sueño, de la manera en que es capaz de utilizar el anillo.

—Vengo por respuestas. – Contestó, casi al mismo tono que el abogado. – Fue extraño y natural al mismo tiempo.

Tomaron asiento, el rubio detective en una de las butacas, ellos en el escenario; Zack estaba al lado de Annie, quizá un poco por delante de ella, como si se mantuviera a la defensiva en todo momento.

—Yen es la traductora del libro, está en chino tradicional. – Continuó Elleise. – Todos nosotros tuvimos acercamientos con la muerte para darnos cuenta de lo que éramos, guardianes del Gaia. Suena un poco extraordinario, pero tuvo contacto con ello. Sabemos que no somos los primeros, por eso existe el libro que Yen tiene. Sabemos que somos siete en total, junto a la llave que abrirá las puertas… de no estamos seguros qué.

—Es lo que piensan que soy. – Habló el detective.

—Sí, sabemos que usted es la persona más importante, y que debemos protegerlo hasta que llegue el momento.

—¿Qué son esos anillos?

Elleise miró a León, y éste se obligó a hablar, en su idioma.

—_Es la conexión que existe entre nosotros y el Gaia._ – Habló en rumano, con fluidez. – _Aquello que nos permite una simbiosis con su energía. Sirve más que nada para su defensa, pero muchas ocasiones no somos capaces de utilizarla, ya que necesitamos tener una gran claridad emocional._

El detective no gesticulaba demasiado, pero su ceño levemente fruncido denotaba el asombro que le causaba el comprender el rumano; Annie pensó en aquella noche, cuando había hablado en alemán y él había entendido solo porque lo estudiaba… era una situación distinta, pero lo había sentido… especial.

—Podría… ayudarlos. Pero antes deben confiar en mí para hacerlo, no por esta situación, sino por ustedes mismos.

Y sus ojos cayeron en Zack, quien se mantuvo todo el tiempo silencioso.


	8. El sonido del violín

**El sonido del violín.**

Todos estaban maravillados al ver el arco que Satine había dibujado con los dedos en el aire, brillante, platinado, incluso el detective no había podido ocultar su asombro, parado detrás de Annie.

_Detrás._

Sin embargo, aquella grácil figura duró apenas unos instantes formada, antes de desvanecerse y tirar de rodillas al suelo a la enfermera, quien había comenzado a jadear como si hubiese corrido una maratón; con ella, en el estrecho escenario, estaban Elleise, quien podía mantener su espada de caballero con dificultad, así como León los dos revolver en color cromado, sudando copiosamente como si estuvieran levantando algo muy pesado. Yen permanecía tirada completamente en el suelo laminado tras su intento de aparecer las dos _sai_ durante un segundo.

—Son un mar de emociones. – Había susurrado el detective.

—¿No es normal? – Cuestionó Annie, girándose un poco.

—En adolescentes, sí. Pero ustedes ya pasaron a otra etapa, debería ser menos complicado conforme más edad tienen. Además, él me inquieta.

La mirada de Alexis había quedado en Zack, quien se mantenía sentado en la orilla del escenario, sentado en posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados, aun centrado en aquella meditación inicial. Era el único que no tenía un arma en sus manos.

—¿Cree que debamos hablar con él?

—Debes. No confía en mí.

—¿Cómo? – Se notó sorprendida, girándose hacia el detective. – Pero si él… es la persona menos hostil que he conocido.

—No lo sé, y tampoco le culpo, es una actitud normal en alguien razonable. – Miró su reloj de pulso. – Además, parece ser el más fuerte de ustedes. Elleise es su cabeza, León y Yen su defensa, Satine y tú la razón. Él, sin duda, es su fuerza y resistencia.

—¿Debe irse?

—Así es. Por ahora deben centrarse en controlar sus emociones, incluyéndote, y no exponerse si no es necesario.

—Gracias… por venir.

Alexis se había girado para salir, no sin antes dejar una última mirada a la chica que tenía delante, tratando de convencerse de que era demasiado _joven_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella semana había sido agotadora para todos, pues debían intercalar sus clases y actividades extracurriculares con los entrenamientos en la tarde, donde trataban de mantener consigo aquellas preciadas armas sin desmayarse; a veces León los acompañaba, pues al ser un cadete no disponía de tanto tiempo como ellos, además él y Elleise parecían ser los más avanzados en el asunto. Por otro lado, Zack…

—Ha estado extraño. – Elleise exclamó, con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro. – Pero no he logrado que me diga la razón, se nota algo ausente…

Yen permanecía con la vista en su libreta, mientras, con un trozo de grafito, dibujaba la silueta de Satine sentada en el suelo; Elleise se notaba un poco nervioso de estar rodeado por ellas y Annie en la plaza principal, bajo uno de los árboles tupidos. Habían tomado como una especie de costumbre el llegar a ese lugar tras salir de clases, aunque no hubiese nadie más allí.

—Eso hace cuando guarda un secreto. – La pelirroja se notaba un tanto molesta al decirlo. – Se está portando como cuando estaba con Porter.

—¿Crees que esté viéndola de nuevo? – Cuestionó el rubio, relativamente tranquilo.

—Satine, estás endureciendo tus gestos. – Yen susurró, en tono neutro.

—Lo siento… es solo que me da rabia.

—¿Quién es Porter? – Cuestionó Annie, un poco ajena al tema.

—Es la maestra de deportes en el propedéutico. – Continuó la artista, en el mismo tono, sin dejar de dibujar. – O era, creo que consiguió trabajo en el gobierno.

—Entonces, ¿Zack estaba…?

Elleise había alzado los hombros, como si supiera que era algo común en su amigo.

—Tal vez es demasiado estrés para él, ahora que está en sus prácticas en la calle y entrenando en las tardes.

—Lo defiendes demasiado, Ellie. – La enfermera había fruncido los labios con delicadeza.

—Es mi amigo. Quizá el viernes, en vez de entrenar, salgamos del plantel y vayamos a la ciudad.

El celular de Annie dio un timbrazo. Un mensaje de texto.

—¿Entiendes lo riesgoso que es eso? – Yen levantó la mirada de su dibujo. – Exponernos a un ataque de quienes aun comprendemos sus propósitos y deseos.

—Tú sales todos los fines con tu abuelo, y tanto León como Zack están fuera también. No podemos estar todo el tiempo encerrados, es malo para nuestra estabilidad emocional.

"¿Vives?". Era el mensaje del detective.

—Elleise, no es lo mismo…

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Ellie. – Satine acabó resoplando. – Además, será más difícil ser vencidos si estamos juntos, ¿cierto? También me preocupa Zack, no es normal que sea tan apático y serio.

"Sí, hablamos de Zack, el viernes no entrenaremos, trataremos de relajarnos un poco."

—¿Qué dices tú, Annie?

La chica se sintió un tanto cohibida por tener la atención de ellos puesta en ella. Su teléfono sonó de nueva cuenta.

—No soy una persona que guste de salir mucho… pero, si ustedes creen que eso ayudará a Zack. – "Es una excelente idea." – Iré con ustedes.

—¡Bien! – Elleise había sonreído. – Entonces es un hecho. Elegantes el viernes. Les diré a Zack y León.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"No soy una persona que salga mucho, así que me siento algo nerviosa por hacerlo."

"No lo estés. Estarás con tus amigos."

"Es muy fácil para mi el pasar a un tercer plano…"

"No te quedes callada, en ese caso."

—Isabelle va a matarte si se entera de que estás mandando mensajes a otra mujer.

Alexis levantó la mirada azulada, contemplando a su compañero Damián sentado frente a él, en el escritorio compartido; dejó el aparato en su propio regazo, con la pantalla encendida.

—¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer? – Cuestionó con impecable neutralidad.

—No ocupo leer tu cara para saberlo. – El castaño le había dado un sorbo a su café mientras sus ojos verdes paseaban entre la documentación que tenía delante. – Rara vez contestas el teléfono, a menos que sea de la oficina, y mucho menos los mensajes de texto, donde no gastas más de cinco caracteres.

"¿Crees que… ese sea el problema?"

—No es una mujer. – Acabó contestando. – Es claro que aún es una niña.

—¿Lo dices para convencerme o convencerte tú? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Diecinueve.

—Legal… pero es un trecho muy largo, ¿no crees?

"No te preocupes, no tengas miedo. recuerda que ellos son en quienes más confías."

—No es lo que piensas, Damián.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de la mezclilla, Satine se veía sumamente maravillosa, tanto que atraía la atención de las personas que les rodeaban, incluso la de Yen y Annie, quienes más bien se veían normales en sus atuendos casuales; Elleise, usando su distintiva chaqueta de piel negra, miraba su celular, ya más acostumbrado a lo deslumbrante que era la pelirroja.

—León tiene guardia, pero promete llegar si sale temprano. – Exclamó Elleise.

Habían salido de la universidad juntos caminando; ahora se encontraban en una concurrida plaza de dos pisos, llena de tiendas, restaurantes y hasta un cine pequeño, el cual era frecuentemente visitado por los estudiantes debido a la cercana ubicación.

—¿Y el interesado? – Cuestionó la azulada Yen.

—Dijo que ya llegaba.

Tal cual, por la puerta principal transparente, el nombrado entraba con aire distraído, llevando el pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa guinda con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos; era la versión masculina de Satine, llamando la atención naturalmente a pesar de que aun llevaba los livianos lentes de aumento sin armazón cubriendo sus ojos violetas.

—Hablando del rey de Roma. – Exclamó Satine, sonriendo con levedad.

—Hola. – Zack se detuvo delante de ellos, las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. – Es extraño que decidieran salir en estos momentos.

—¿Te molesta? – Cuestionó Elleise, en un tono algo sugestivo.

—No, para nada. – Paseó la mirada por todos. – Por el contrario…

—Chicos, hay que apresurarnos. – Yen miró el reloj digital de su liviano teléfono celular. – La película comienza en diez minutos.

El pequeño grupo comenzó a avanzar, con la voz animada de Yen hablando de reseñas, coreado por Elleise y las risillas de Satine; fue cuando Annie notó que realmente algo le pasaba a Zack, pues se encontraba serio, un poco detrás… casi junto a ella, cuando normalmente estaría cruzando palabras con Yen y retando a su amigo.

—Zack.

Su mirada estuvo en ella, un tanto indiferente. Trató de pensar en las palabras del detective, antes de sacar cualquier idea precipitada.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto distante.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué me preguntan tanto al respecto?

—¿Es por el detective?

Había fruncido el ceño durante unos instantes. Annie optó por detener su paso, haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo, dejando que los otros tres siguieran su camino sin percatarse de ellos.

—Zack, sabes que al menos yo, no voy a juzgarte si piensas mal de él.

—Tú fuiste quien lo trajo en primer lugar. – Escapó de su boca. El tono de voz parecía tenso, como si intentara controlarse.

—Sí, por lo que ocurrió en el parque… pero, confío en tus temores, sé que instintivamente intentas protegernos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué soy el único que está inquieto?

—Hay que averiguarlo. – Sonrió con levedad. – Pero para eso tenemos que saber lo que sientes exactamente.

El pelinegro cambió su actitud defensiva a una de nerviosismo, demasiado evidente para ella. Aterrador. Había presionado algo en él, y no estaba segura si fuese capaz de controlarlo, o siquiera escucharlo.

—Los demás… se están adelantando. – Trató de cambiar el tema.

La reacción de la chica fue la de tomar su brazo, sin fuerza, como si intentara detenerlo de seguirlos. Él no se movió, pero se notaba un poco alterado.

—Annie…

—Estoy… muy preocupada por ti. Y no solo yo…

—¿Qué… quieres hacer?

Estaba consciente de que había usado la debilidad instintiva de Zack al usar esa frase, pero creyó necesario el tener que forzarlo para saber qué le ocurría y así poder ayudarlo. ¿Podría? ¿Él accedería? Trató de controlar todos esos pensamientos, con la intención de verse tranquila, y no tan nerviosa como probablemente él estaba ahora… claro que ella no tenía su entrenamiento, por lo que cualquier cosa podía delatarla.

—Mamá siempre… me dejaba hacer algo que me gustara, para sentirme más tranquila. Podemos hacer eso. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea, así sea levantar algo pesado o correr por horas.

Zack había soltado una risa corta, golpeada.

—_Te sorprenderías. _ – Susurró en español.

—_Estoy dispuesta._ – Contestó ella en su pulcro alemán.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Zack y Annie se alejan. – Exclamó Satine. – Espero que él no la haya convencido de hacer algo turbio.

—Te sorprenderías de lo poco turbio de sus intenciones. – Elleise, sin embargo, se sintió un poco incómodo. – Además, él está amenazado. Tengo una remota idea de a dónde se dirigen.

—¡Ellie!

—Tranquilos. – Yen los miró unos momentos. – Así como la protección es instintiva, también la sanación lo es.

El trío entró a la sala del cine, inquietos, pero con esperanza de resolución.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sorprendió, sin duda.

Cruzar las estéticas puertas de ese conservatorio fue extraño, pues esperaba algo más, sin duda: altas paredes tan solo en la recepción, pintadas en blanco, sosteniendo cuadros trabajados a mano con distintas técnicas; incluso se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar una en específico, la de un hombre parado frente a una cascada.

"_Tú estabas allí"._

—Ven. – Le extendió la mano, llamando su atención.

Annie se acercó al muchacho para tomar de su mano casi por mero instinto, notando lo firmes que eran quizá por su labor cotidiana, o algo que desconocía; el camino por el que la guio, entre pasillos alfombrados, estaba lleno con objetos antiguos, de épocas pasadas, cuidadosamente colocadas en aparadores de cristal que dejaba ver sus figuras sin dificultad, atrayendo su atención en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Nunca habías venido?

—No, es la primera vez que entro. – Sintió un poco de nerviosismo por caminar con él, de su mano, que no se atrevía a ajustar.

—Cierto, eres de primero. En algún punto tendrías que entrar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Tú lo dijiste… y este es el lugar donde me siento más cómodo.

Subieron una pequeña escalera alfombrada pegada a una pared con la tranquilidad de lo conocido, a pesar de que era escasa la gente en ese lugar; llegaron a un pasillo abierto, el cual tenía tres puertas de caoba, sencillas, separadas por unos tantos metros cada una. Al lado de cada una había unas pequeñas gavetas cromadas con letras plasmadas, cerrados cada uno con candados con contraseña, antiguos pero eficientes.

—Lo conoces bien, realmente no lo esperaba.

—Apariencias. – Soltó su mano para ir a uno de los casilleros. – Solo Elleise lo sabe.

—¿Qué cosa?

Había sacado una llave del casillero tras haberlo abierto, el cual tenía escrito "Hyde" en la pequeña puerta; Zack había apuntado silenciosamente hacia el casillero contiguo, el cual tenía "Neón" escrito. Sin embargo, Annie no tuvo tiempo de asombrarse o preguntar más, pues él había abierto la puerta con tranquilidad, haciendo que ella tuviese un punzar de emoción en su pecho: era un aula de música, si bien pequeña, pero todo lo necesario para que una orquesta pudiese ensayar… era una especie de sueño infantil, tanto que apneas se percató de que él se había alejado de ella.

—Habías dicho que, la noche que encontraste al detective, te dieron algo especial, un hombre desconocido. – Había tomado asiento en una de las sillas. – No lo olvidé, ¿sabes? Por dos motivos.

Annie se giró para verlo; el muchacho estaba sentado de forma relajada, con el estuche distintivo de un violín sobre su regazo. Sintió su corazón latir con mayor intensidad, y una oleada de calor la sacudió sin que pudiese evitarlo u ocultarlo, pues se reflejó en el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Me di cuenta del poder que tienen tus palabras sobre mi en mi incapacidad de poder verte… y que tocabas el violín.

—¿Acaso tú…? – Comenzó a acercarse a él, lentamente, tratando de contener las difusas emociones que sentía en ese momento.

—La noche en que nos atacaron, cuando recibí esto. – Levantó un poco la mano, mostrándole el anillo. – Uno de ellos parecía mi hermana menor, Sunight. La idea no me ha dejado de atormentarme desde ese día.

—¿No te has… comunicado con tu familia? – Se detuvo ante él.

—No tengo buena comunicación con ellos. – Abrió el estuche, notándose naturalmente calmado. – Así que es poco lo que sé… pero ¿por qué ella estaría aquí?

En el estuche se encontraba un violín pintado en color negro, solo resaltaban las cuerdas cromadas firmemente ceñidas; no pudo evitar mirarlo un momento en silencio, ya que ella no se había atrevido siquiera a abrir el que el hombre le había entregado esa noche.

—Pensé que habrías abierto el tuyo. – Dijo, como si hubiese leído su mente.

—No me atrevo. Tiene demasiadas memorias, además… hace ya tres años que no toco. Y tú…

—Tengo unos dos días, si acaso.

Hubo una sonrisa tranquila en él, y Annie supo que, aunque no se había respondido ninguna pregunta que lo asediaban, hablar de ello le había traído calma, sin duda.

—Entonces… ¿me dejarás escucharte, Zack?

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que tú también lo hagas.

—¿Yo? Pero hace tiempo que no practico.

—Sin embargo, lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? -Retiró el instrumento con extraña delicadeza, así como el arco del mismo color, solo para apoyarlo en su hombro izquierdo con la practicidad de lo cotidiano. – Te traje aquí porque sé que lo entenderías, al igual que Elleise.

Ciertamente, el sonido del violín le llenó de nostalgia… pero era distinto a lo que había imaginado; le pareció peculiarmente atrayente verlo tocar de memoria una pieza que ella desconocía, pues le recordaba a cuando su madre tocaba para ella, como si quisiera expresarse sin palabras, todo aquello que no se podía decir. Tuvo que tomar asiento delante de él, la mirada abstraída en el movimiento de sus dedos (firmes, no por el deporte, sino por tocar el violín), solo para dejarse llevar por esas notas.

"Hay una canción que es muy poderosa, tanto que fue capaz de exterminar una parte de la oscuridad que hay en el mundo."

"¿Por qué una canción?"

"Porque ellas son capaces de expresar con mayor limpieza una emoción."

"¿Sabes la canción, madre?"

"Sí, tu abuela me la enseñó cuando era una niña… y ahora es tu turno de aprenderla."

—¿Annie?

La melodía había finalizado, y Zack la observaba con cierto temor.

—¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó ella, en un tono suave.

—Estás llorando.

Se apresuró a llevarse los dedos al rostro, solo para corroborar que, en efecto, unas cuantas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos; el muchacho le había extendido un pañuelo de tela de color claro, y ella dudó unos segundos antes de tomarlo.

—Gracias.

—Perdona, no creí que fuese tan duro para ti.

—No es eso. – Se limpió cuidadosamente las mejillas, apenas tocándolas. – No fue duro ni amargo, sino todo lo contrario. Recordé que mi madre me enseñó una canción que su propia madre también le enseñó, una especie de herencia mística.

Él había sonreído levemente, con calma.

—Suena… una herencia maravillosa. Pero ¿mística por qué?

—Me contó que los espíritus se la habían enseñado a mi abuela.

El muchacho le extendió el violín, como si hubiese pensado unos instantes antes de hacerlo, en percepción de ella; fue hasta entonces que comprendió lo importante que era realmente para él (y, entre todo, porque ya a nadie le interesaba eso, lo consideraban una pérdida de tiempo). Extendió las manos para tomar el instrumento con la misma delicadeza que él había tenido, acomodándose el mismo en el hombro mientras volvía a incorporarse.

—Nunca pude tocar sentada. – Susurró, un tanto avergonzada.

Tenía los ojos violetas de Zack en ella, sereno, paciente; deslizó el arco con la diestra, notando que el sonido era distinto al del violín de su madre, como si éste fuese sintético. Acomodó los dedos, sintiendo el dolor en las yemas de los dedos por la falta de práctica, y pudo tocar con menos torpeza de la esperaba las primeras siete notas de aquella mítica canción.

_Destino._

—¿Eh? – Cuestionó. Sus dedos dolían un poco.

—No he dicho nada.

Miró tras ella unos segundos. Tuvo esa sensación de que algo debía estar allí. ¿El detective, quizá?

—Espera. – Zack se había incorporado, para colocarse detrás de ella. – Tu mano, tuerce un poco más, así alcanzarás mejor…

Tardó un poco en entender lo que él hacía, solo porque le había dolido un poco la nueva posición; estaba segura de que había escuchado una voz ajena a ellos, un susurro.

—Intenta de nuevo.

La melodía fue lenta, un poco torpe, pero definida; había cerrado los ojos en su intento por hacer memoria, apenas consciente de la mano del joven en la de ella, tal vez incluso podía haber escuchado un nuevo susurro… pero fue algo distinto lo que ocurrió, tan abrupto que olvidó las notas y cualquier otra idea. Zack la había besado, con brevedad y cuidado. Tuvo que ajustar el violín para que éste resbalara de sus manos.

_La eternidad espera._

—Zack. – Pronunció, abriendo los ojos, quedándose congelada en el mismo sitio. Sintió su corazón detenerse en ese momento.

El muchacho se notó alterado casi inmediatamente, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento. – Bajó la mano, soltándola, mientras daba dos pasos en reversa. – Perdóname, me dejé llevar… diablos. – Se dio media vuelta en ese momento, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – No, no, va a matarme. – Se giró de nueva cuenta hacia ella. – No le digas a Elleise, por favor.

Ella había dejado el violín en el estuche, pero su rostro estaba lejos de verse molesto; era como si no pudiese comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se obligó a componerse un poco para volver a acercarse a ella, un tanto preocupado.

—¿Annie?

—Perdona. – Ella enfocó de nueva cuenta la mirada, pero aun así no lo veía directamente. – Es la primera vez que alguien me besa, y no sé cómo reaccionar…

Aquello solo lo hizo sumergirse en otra preocupación mayor, aunque relativamente más llevadera que lo anterior… ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora? Estaba desenfocado, muy nervioso y tenso por lo que acababa de hacer, pero…

—¿Te has molestado?

—No. Es decir. – Se notó un tanto cohibida. – Me había hecho a la idea de que quizá no pasaría, que sería un Alter.

—¿No te importa… que lo haya hecho?

—No… no creo que exista una persona que se arrepienta de… tú sabes. – El nerviosismo había finalmente florecido en ella. – Estar contigo.

—Te sorprenderías.

—¿Más que en esta tarde? Lo dudo mucho.

Esta vez fue más consciente, no por seguir un impulso nacido de la visión; se atrevió a inclinarse un poco sobre ella, dejando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, obteniendo en respuesta las manos de ella en sus muñecas, ajustándolas suavemente, en su reacción por el nerviosismo de su cercanía.

—Z-Zack…

—Sabes que no podría dañarte. – Susurró, cerca de sus labios.

—No, sé que no.

Volvió a besar sus labios con la misma calma, pero más movido por el deseo de hacerlo que por el impuso nacido de verla tocar; sus labios permanecieron estáticos en el gesto, quizá algo temblorosos, por lo que trató de relajarla con pequeños roces breves. Sus manos cedieron un poco al agarre de sus muñecas, y aprovechó para rodear su cintura en un abrazo suave, atrayéndola contra él hasta que su separación fue nula; apenas las manos de Annie habían ascendido hacia sus antebrazos, como si estuviese cediendo finalmente a sus labios, cuando la puerta se abrió con la suficiente celeridad para hacerlo desistir de seguir besándola.

—Hyde, habíamos acordado no traer parejas al aula. – Dijo la voz de una mujer.

En la puerta estaba una mujer de edad mediana y atuendo sobrio, mirándolos con cierta molestia y desagrado; Annie hizo por intentar separarse de Zack, pero él afianzó los brazos alrededor de ella.

—Profesora, ella también toca un instrumento. – Contestó en un tono juguetón.

—No me interesa, ahora fuera los dos, no quiero verte hasta el lunes.

—Claro, nos vemos, profesora.

Tomó la mano de la chica, jalándola suavemente para salir a paso veloz, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios; caminaron hasta los pequeños casilleros, donde Zack guardó su llave, para luego continuar el camino de vuelta a la salida. Annie no quiso mencionar nada al respecto, pero fue clara la reputación que él tenía con solo escuchar las palabras de la profesora… se llevó la mano sobre el pecho en ese momento, obligándose a romperse el corazón antes de que pudiera sentir algo por él.

_Ya que, al final, un beso suyo no significa nada._

—¿Quieres volver a la plaza, Annie?

—Sí, los demás quizá están preocupados. – Trató de no mirarlo.

—Hubiesen llamado de ser así.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento. Una llamada en el suave timbre genérico, pero no eran sus amigos, sino el detective Versalles. Tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, y dudó un poco si debía contestar pues Zack aun no estaba cómodo con él.

—¿Son ellos?

El aire del exterior estaba un poco fresco, a diferencia de otros días; ella negó con la cabeza y soltó su mano para alejarse de él un poco y tomar la llamada, convencida de que no iba a llamarle por nimiedades.

—¿Detective? – Susurró levemente.

—Hola. – Escucho su voz de adulto al otro lado, neutra. – ¿Ya estás en el campus?

—No, estoy fuera aun… ¿sucedió algo? – Miró a Zack, que la observaba con cierta curiosidad.

—Dos sujetos tienen rato siguiéndome. Uno de ellos es el que nos atacó en el parque. Hace media hora que estoy conduciendo en baja velocidad, y ellos permanecen tras de mí.

Annie palideció visiblemente. Zack se acercó a ella entonces, al ver el gesto que la chica había puesto en su rostro.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

—En la zona hotelera.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está la zona hotelera? – Cubrió su teléfono con la mano, mirando al pelinegro.

—A unos quince minutos de aquí, ¿por qué? – Se notó un tanto más inquieto.

—Al detective lo están siguiendo.

—¿Quiénes?

—Se detuvieron. – Escuchó la voz del rubio en el teléfono.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Puede verlos? – Se giró nuevamente, nerviosa.

—El hombre que nos atacó, y no es uno, sino dos muchachos… una chica de cabello oscuro y…

—No se exponga.

La llamada se cortó en ese momento, llenándola de ansiedad; su mirada cayó en Zack, quien parecía preocupado… por ella.

—Zack… sé que no confías en él…

—Sé de una manera para llegar más rápido.


End file.
